Fellowship of Flames
by snakeboy33
Summary: Erza's life was beyond suffering during her time in the R System. But then, a miracle comes in the form of a fiery dragon, which storms the Tower, and frees the slaves. That is when Erza met the dragon's son. A NaZa story.
1. Burning Down the Tower

_**Burning Down the Tower**_

"Igneel, I'm tired!" Natsu whined, as he sprawled over the dragon's foot. He and his adopted father had spent most of the day flying. Igneel told Natsu that he wanted to show him something.

" **Why would you be tired?"** Igneel asked, arching an eye crest **, "I was one who as flying us all around."**

"But I'm tired of flying," Natsu grumbled, "I want to do something different. Why can you teach some more magic?"

" **Because this is supposed a break,"** Igneel said **, "Constant strain does the human body no good."** Natsu pouted.

"I hate being a human, I wish I was a dragon," he said. The dragon huffed a cloud of smoke into Natsu's face.

"Hey!" Natsu said, as Igneel chuckled.

" **We'll spend the night here,"** he said **, "Let me show you what I we came here for."** He then moved through the woods.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, as he followed. He eventually emerged from the trees, and the sight nearly made him fall over in shock.

" **And this is why I made you keep your eyes closed,"** Igneel said. Natsu looked over a vast blue expanse of the ocean, as he just stared.

"Its… its…," he said, "Awesome!" He then started running in the direction, but would've fallen off a cliff, if not for Igneel grabbed him with the tips of his claws.

" **Hold on, little lizard,"** he said **, "First, I have to…"** Suddenly he stopped, as he looked up over the sea. He could sense something, something sinister. His eyes narrowed.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked.

" **Something's not right,"** the dragon said **, "We have to go!"** He picked up Natsu and put him on his back. Igneel then took off, and started flying over the water.

 **(on an island somewhere)**

An adult could conceivably get used to this, to all the pain and the death, and they could build up a tolerance. Erza wasn't an adult.

She was too young to ever hope to build up such a thick skin, such a level of endurance to this horror. All she could do was cry, and that was exactly what she was doing at the time.

Erza sniffled, as she dragged her pickaxe across the ground, heading towards the quarry. That was among the worst for her, because that place had the most guards, which meant the most monsters (called "watchers") growling and snapping at her. Her friends had been assigned to different tasks, which meant that she wouldn't get to see them until the work day was over, and that terrified Erza, because there was no telling what would happen in a day. Especially if a guard just so happened to be in a bad mood.

The red head could feel her legs beginning to tremble. _No_ she thought _Please not now!_ Her legs couldn't give up on her, not when she was walking right past a guard and his watcher. But eventually, Erza's small body simply gave up, and she collapsed. The first thing she heard after she did, was the snarl of a watcher.

 **(over the water)**

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked from his position on his father's back. Igneel's attention was before him, on the dark force he sensed.

" **There is something I must investigate,"** Igneel said **, "I can feel something ominous in the air."** That was when he saw it. He flared his wings up, as hovered, looking into the distance. Natsu could see it as well.

"What is that?" he asked. There was an island in the distance, with a strange, thorny shape rising out of it. Igneel's dragon eyes were able to see it much clearer, and he recognized what it was. It was the "R System". He knew what that likely met. And it made the fire within him grow fiercer.

" **Something I must deal with,"** Igneel growled steam leaking from his jaws.

 **(in the building)**

Jellal was going to get another shovel, when he saw Erza on the ground, a watcher looming over her.

"Erza!" he cried out, as he tried to go to her. However, he was held back.

"Grandpa Rob?" Jellal said, looking behind him. The elderly man glared in Erza's direction.

"You will only be throwing yourself into harm's way, and will probably put Erza in a worst place," Rob explained, as he cringed. _If only I could get a message to Makarov!_ he privately thought _This could all be over so quickly!_ Jellal just clenched his fists as he stared at Erza.

"Get on your feet you little snot!" the guard yelled at Erza. The girl struggled to rise to her feet, but the gnash of the watcher's teeth made her recoil back in fear, as she continued to cry. _I have to be strong!_ she thought _I have to be strong! I have to be…_

"Someone help!" she cried out. At that exact moment, the entire structure shook violently, knocking several people off their feet. Erza suddenly looked up, as she looked around.

"The flaming hell was that?" the guard muttered. The watcher suddenly whimpered as it recoiled back, as if sensing something. The tower shook violently again, and this time, a roar could be heard, that seemed to be coming from the outside. Right then, one side of the wall exploded, creating a huge cloud of dust. Erza had to shield herself from the force, as she looked up, and saw what looked like a hole in the wall, obscured by a cloud of dust.

Suddenly, two massive, glowing eyes appeared in the dust, and a deep growl resonated through the halls, as everyone looked on in horror. A red scaled claw then reached down, and slammed into the ground, shaking it, as a massive form emerged from the dust. Erza stared in awe. It was a…

"DRAGON!" a guard cried, as the massive serpent fully appeared from the dust; it had bright red scales, with massive, bat-like wings flaring out behind it, as its long tail lashed out. It was supposed to be impossible, dragons were myths, and yet, one stood right before hundreds of people. The dragon scanned the room, as everyone stared up at it. Its eyes took notice to the men with weapons, and the people in chains, including children. Meanwhile, the magic guardians of the R System rose up, and started firing their magic blasts, though it barely got its attention.

" **So,"** the dragon spoke **, "This is what some are willing to stoop to? Treating their own people like beasts of burden, nay tools?"** Another growl echoed out of its throat.

" **It makes my blood burn,"** it continued **, "And for that…"** The dragon then reared up, and opened its mouth.

" **You must be punished!"** With a massive roar, a torrent of fire burst from its jaws. In an instant, a good many of the guardians were completely incinerated, as the dragon charged the cultists' ranks, crushing those foolish enough to try and hold their ground. The dragon's tail lashed out, sending many more of them flying.

" **Humans, such as you, who inflict such abject cruelty upon others, cannot be allowed to live!"** it roared, as it held up a fist which lit up with fire, before punching slamming it into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that blew several more cultists away.

Erza watched as it all unfolded before her. For some reason, she was not afraid anymore, all she felt was a sense of wonder.

"Erza!" she heard Jellal call.

"Jellal!" Erza called back, as she got up to go to him.

"This is your fault you little witch!" the guard who had antagonized her yelled, as he picked up a shovel, and got ready to bring it down on her. Erza let out a yelp as she held up her arms to defend herself, and closed her eyes.

"HIYAH!" Erza opened her eyes, and saw the guard being kicked away by a boy with pink hair, wearing a scaly scarf of some-kind, the guard tumbled away, unconscious.

"I hate guys like you!" the boy said, as he stuck his tongue out at his "foe". He then looked over at Erza, who just stared at him, before grinning.

"Hi!" he said. Erza looked up at the boy in shock and awe, he couldn't have been any older than she was.

"My name's Natsu!" the boy said, jerking his thumb at himself, "What's yours?" Suddenly, something awoke within Erza. A feeling, she did not fully understand, but one that would be with her for the rest of her life.

"My name's… Erza," Erza said softly, as she gently smiled.

 **Note: Alright, what this is, is me testing the NaZa waters.** _ **Eye of the Fire Dragon**_ **, I think, is a demonstration of NaLu, which I think I can do. This is me seeing if I can do NaZa. This may help me get a better grasp on which pairing to do in** _ **Eye of the Black Dragon**_ **. I'll write a couple chapters, see how things go, and this story proves popular enough, I'll keep on doing it.**

 **A couple things to keep in mind, Igneel's storming of the tower occurs before Erza loses her eye, and thus, before the slave revolt, so Erza has yet to discover the strength within her, or her magic capability.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and as with the others, I'm willing to read suggestions and ideas. I hope this wasn't too fast, but you'll get more next chapter hopefully.**


	2. Happenings in Hargeon

_**Happenings in Hargeon**_

 **(many years later)**

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Blah!"

"Well that probably says more than any answer in words."

"Aye! That's true!"

Natsu and Erza had just arrived in the port city of Hargeon, along with the ever present cat, Happy, who just so happened to be blue. The group had traveled by train, much to Natsu's chagrin. Now motion sickness was something probably everyone had experienced at some point in their life, but for Natsu, a wagon could move a inch forward, and he'd get sick, for reasons no one could imagine.

"I'm never riding a train again," Natsu groaned, as he lay sprawled on the floor.

"You say that last time too, though," Happy piped as he stood next to the pink haired man.

"That's probably not going to be in your control," Erza said, as she dragged him out of the train by collar, and tossed him onto the ground, "Now get your stomach righted, and your body off the floor! You were the one who wanted to come here, after all!"

"Aye!" Happy said, "You're going to have to move quick if you want to find this Salamander guy."

 **(in town)**

"Really? This is the only magic shop in town?" Lucy asked.

"Well, most of the people here are fisherman," the shop owner answered, "The only reason I've got this shop here is to supply traveling mages with adequate amenities."

"Well that's a drag," the blonde said with a sigh.

"Now, now!" the owner said, "That's not to say I don't have anything." He then pulled out some stuff from behind the desk, and set it on the table in front.

"This can change the color of your clothes," he offered, holding up some kind of tablet, but that wasn't where Lucy's attention was.

"Its the key of the little dog!" she said excitedly. Indeed, before her was a Celestial Spirit Key, a silver one to be precise.

"Ah, so your a Celestial Mage?" the owner asked.

"I sure am!" Lucy said, picking up the key, "How much for it?"

"50,000 jewels!" An awkward silence fell over the two.

"Can you run that by be again?" Lucy asked plainly.

"50,000 jewels!" the owner repeated. Lucy cringed, she ran her mind for options, before hopping onto the counter, and taking a pose.

"Surely you can knock off a certain amount, right handsome?" she asked in a seductive tone with a wink.

 **(a couple seconds later)**

"Why do I even bother asking for a bargain?" Lucy grumbled, as she stomped down the street, "He only bumped off a thousand jewels!" She huffed angrily, as she leaned on a railing.

"I'm way hotter than that!" she said firmly.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, its Salamander!" Lucy looked over her shoulder, and saw a group of girls about her age scurrying down the road.

"Salamander?" Lucy said, feeling as she heard that name before, before clapping her hands in realization, "Is that the fire mage who uses that really rare magic?" In her curiosity, she followed the girls, which lead her down into the town square, where a well dressed man was standing in the center, clearly soaking up all the girl's swoon.

As Lucy pushed her way forward, something suddenly lit up in her.

"What is this?" she muttered.

 **(not far away)**

"I'm never riding another train again," Natsu groaned as he trudged down the road.

"You say that every time we leave," Happy said.

"Be a man and suck it up," Erza said, as she looked back at Natsu, "Now if you…" Suddenly they were interrupted by the call of "Salamander". On an instant, Natsu perked up, and started running in that direction.

"Igneel!" he called happily. Erza sighed, as she watched him run away.

"Does he really believe its him?" Happy asked.

"Considering how long he's been looking for Lord Igneel, I can understand his desire to believe," Erza commented, as she followed Natsu.

"Igneel its me!" Natsu called, as he ran into the center, and into the crowd of girls, "Its Nat…" He was abruptly silenced as he pushed into the center and saw "Salamander".

Meanwhile, Lucy suddenly flinched, as the feeling she had said suddenly evaporated. She let out a breath, as suddenly a wave of realization washed over her.

"Oh, hello boy," "Salamander" said with a smug grin, as he looked down at Natsu.

"You're not Igneel," Natsu said, with visible disappointment. He sulked slightly, his hopes were so high too.

"Ah, cheer up kid," "Salamander" said, holding out a pad with his name on it, "Here's my autograph." Natsu looked at it briefly.

"Who'd want that?" he asked. There was the sound of several very angry fangirls, who sprung on Natsu like a cat upon a gecko.

"Be nice to Salamander!" was all that could be discerned from their angry babbling. Meanwhile, Lucy watched on in visible disgust.

"What sheep," she muttered.

"Hey!" a very commanding voice yelled. Lucy turned to see Erza marching into the town square. All the girls attacking Natsu abruptly stopped, and Lucy saw what was quite possibly the most terrifying face she'd ever seen a person make.

"Leave him alone," Erza ordered. The girls all, without hesitation scattered from Natsu, who was in a tad of a daze. Happy waltzed up to Natsu.

"Poor guy," he said, "And he was just starting to feel better after the train."

"Gah!" Natsu groaned as he sat up, "I was sure it was Igneel!"

"Well, you probably should've seen this coming, he wouldn't be here in a town," Erza commented.

"Sorry about what happened!" Lucy said as she walked up to the group, with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," Erza said, smiling right back, "Knowing Natsu it was probably unavoidable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu whined.

 **(sometime later, in a restaurant)**

"So he was using a charm spell?" Erza asked, "I guess I should've known." Lucy had decided to treat the three out to lunch for their assistance in helping her break from the spell. Currently Natsu was eating everything in sight, while Happy as munching a fish. Erza was eating a strawberry cake.

"Its a good thing you weren't affected by it," Lucy said.

"It doesn't work on people who already have feelings for another," the scarlet haired woman explained, "Lucy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lucy answered with a nod, "But I don't think I ever caught your names."

"Well, to be fair we should've thrown them, but I'm Erza Dragneel, and this is Natsu Dragneel," Erza said, gesturing to herself, then to Natsu.

"Oh?" Lucy said, cocking her head, "Is he your brother?" Happy snickered at that.

"Do they look anything alike?" he asked. Lucy looked over the two, and noticed that they didn't.

"I guess not, but…"

"Natsu's my husband," Erza said, with a smile.

"EH!?" Erza giggled at Lucy's reaction, while Natsu's attention was completely on his food.

"Sorry, that was rude!" Lucy said quickly.

"I know its probably kind of strange," Erza said, still smiling, as she looked over at her spouse, "But its true, we're husband and wife."

"Its not that its strange!" Lucy quickly said, "Its just…." Okay, it was strange, but Lucy was too polite to actually say that. In all honesty, this beautiful woman seemed too good for this slob.

"I imagine you're wondering how the two of us ended up together?" Erza asked.

"Well, if its personal…," Lucy began.

"Let's just say its a very long story," Erza explained.

"But we've known each other since we were little kids," Natsu said around the food in his mouth. Suddenly, Erza thonked him on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Natsu said weakly after swallowing. Lucy chuckled slightly at that, it appeared that Erza was the one wearing the pants in the relationship.

"So what brought you to Hargeon?" Lucy asked.

"We were looking for Natsu's father, Lord Igneel," Erza answered.

"Lord Igneel?" Lucy echoed, "Are you guys nobility?"

"Igneel isn't a nobleman," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy piped up, "He's a dragon!"

"A dragon!" Lucy cried out, "As in one of the great 'Serpents of Magic'?" She used a term she once read in a book to describe dragons.

"Indeed," Erza answered, "Natsu heard of a guy named Salamander, so he assumed it was Igneel."

"Why would a dragon be in town here?" Lucy asked, cocking her head.

"That's the same thing I said to Natsu," Erza said with a sigh, "But the boy can never be persuaded to stop his goal once his heart is set on it, not even by his own wife."

"So you're looking for a dragon?" Lucy asked, "Is that even possible?"

"I intend to make it possible!" Natsu said firmly, as he gulped down the last of his food. Seeing as everything was gone, Lucy smiled as she stood up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you three," she said, as she reached into her purse.

"Oh, we couldn't!" Erza said, "Let us pay!"

"Come on!" Lucy answered, "This is the least I can do for helping me with Salamander."

"Where do you intend on going?" Happy asked.

"Well, I wanted to join a guild," Lucy said, "I thought it would be a lot of fun, and it would be good money." With that, she waved, as she departed. Erza was apparently thinking as she watched her leave.

"What are you thinking?" Natsu asked his wife.

"I think I may have just found our newest member," Erza said with a mischievous smile.

 **Note: I decided to skip ahead to the scene in Hargeon. I didn't want to have to go through the whole Hargeon fiasco in one chapter, so I decided to split in half. The next chapter will be the conclusion of it.**

 **I know that I've obviously skipped over A LOT with happened after the previous chapter, and chances are, most of you will be angry that Natsu and Erza are so suddenly married. I subscribe to the thought of leaving readers wanting more when it comes to my writing, so I figured I'd feed information over a period of time as to what happened after Igneel ravaged the Tower, and what happened with Natsu and Erza, so don't worry, all will be explained.**

 **I didn't want the NaZa relationship to linger, so my first decision was to make the two have mutual feelings for each other, but both are too nervous to admit. Then I decided "nah", I'll make them a couple right off the bat, but then I said "screw it", and just went all out. Let's keep in mind that in this continuity, they've known each other since before they joined Fairy Tail. So with that, I leave my readers with this.**

 **I am still readily taking ideas on how to create a good storyline with this.**


	3. Scarlet Fire

_**Scarlet Fire**_

Lucy collapsed on a park bench with a sigh, as she stared at the sky. Any money she saved while buying the key had quickly evaporated when she bought that couple and their cat lunch. _You know, it was only an accident that they saved me_ she thought _Maybe I should've charged them after all._

Hoping to take her mind of things, Lucy reached into her purse, and pulled out the latest Sorcerer Weekly.

"Wow, Mirajane is so cool!" she said as she looked at the picture of Mirajane Strauss, "What does it take to join Fairy Tail? Is it some application or interview process?"

"So you're interested in joining Fairy Tail?" a familiar voice called. Lucy looked over, and saw Salamander.

"You again?" she said.

"My apologies for not being able to introduce myself better," Salamander said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Cut the charm crap!" Lucy said, "The weakness of your charm spell is awareness! There's no way you're going to ensnare me again!"

"So you're a wizard after all?" Salamander said with a smirk, "I thought as much. Well, what say we put that behind us, and you come to my yacht party?"

"Like hell, I wouldn't be caught dead with a creep like you," Lucy. Salamander flinched at the word "creep", but managed to quickly regain his composure.

"I believe I asked you earlier about Fairy Tail, yes?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Salamander winked and flicked a hair out of his face.

"Well I was going to be heading back tomorrow, so it may not matter," he said smugly. Lucy whirled around to face him.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy said, "You don't mean that your _the_ Salamander of Fairy Tail, do you?"

"The one and only," Salamander said smugly, "And I was thinking that since I have a decent voice in the guild, I may be able to put in a good word or two for you." Lucy's face lit up like a fire.

"You really think you can do that?" she said.

"Without a doubt."

"Then I'll be happy to come to your party!" Lucy said happily.

"Very good then, I'll be seeing you tonight, my lady!" Salamander said, as his purple fire appeared beneath him, and whisked him away. As he was, Lucy's face turned into a frown.

"Can't believe he got me again," she muttered, before her face turned happy again, "But he's going to get me into Fairy Tail! One dumb party is definitely worth it!"

 **(later that night)**

Up at one of the higher points of the town, Natsu, Erza, and Happy were walking down the road.

"Now I'm hungry again," Natsu lamented.

"You ate probably half the food at the restaurant," Erza said, "So suck it up. We'll eat later."

"What about me, can I have another fish?" Happy asked, as he jumped onto Erza's shoulder.

"No," Erza said sternly, "You have to be patient."

"Aye," Happy said melancholily.

"So, what did you want to do about that blonde girl? What was her name, Luigi?" Natsu asked he leaned on the railing.

"Lucy," Erza corrected, as she leaned beside him.

"You said you thought she could be a member," Natsu said, "But what do we do about that?"

"Simple, we find her, and bring her back," Erza said, as she looked over the town, "I mean, she can't be far."

"Aye! Erza's right!" Happy said, as he jumped onto the railing, and looked over the ocean. There he noticed something.

"Hey look!" Happy said, pointing. Natsu and Erza looked out, and followed his paw.

"Isn't that the boat where that Salamander guy is throwing his party?" he asked. Natsu suddenly turned green.

"Not another boat," he grumbled.

"You're not even on that one," Happy said.

"Yes, I believe that is," Erza said, "Though I don't see what…." That was when she overheard something.

"Isn't that Salamander's boat?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, there's a huge party going on there!" another said.

"He's so cool, I hear he's one of Fairy Tail's best!"

Natsu and Erza's heads whisked in that direction.

"Did they just say 'Fairy Tail'?" Natsu asked, his eyes narrowing.

"They did," Erza answered, her eyes also narrowed, before looking at the boat, "I think we have some investigating to do."

 **(on Salamander's yacht)**

"I really must thank you again for coming to this soiree of mine," Salamander said.

"Yeah, no problem," Lucy said. So far this party seemed typical enough, if not some what womanizing, seeing the ratio of girls to guys. But Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't feel uncomfortable. Something about this guy was off-putting, but Lucy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Now, I wish to make a toast to your beauty," Salamander said, as he held up his hand, and drops of Lucy's drink floated up to her, "Now, drink on up!" Lucy was seriously creeped out, but she tried to hold it together. But that was when she noticed something. It was a symbol on one of Salamander's rings.

"No way!" Lucy said, swatting the drops away, "I know sleep magic when I see it!" Salamander was initially surprised, but then smirked.

"Quite impressive," he said.

"Now I do want to join Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to be your arm candy to that extent!" Lucy said firmly.

"Well certainly feisty," Salamander sneered, "So I suppose I don't have to do this charade any longer." Then the curtains flared open revealing several thugs, each carrying at least one unconscious woman in their arms. Lucy whirled around in shock.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Look, its a long journey to Bosco," Salamander said darkly, "But it could go much quicker if you behave."

"Bosch?" Lucy asked, "But you said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"You actually believed that?" Salamander responded, "I just needed to get you on the ship." Lucy reached for her keys, only for them to get knocked out her hands by Salamander's flames, and into his own hands.

"Now what's a Celestial Spirit Mage without her keys," he said, "But I'm afraid they're nothing to me, so…" He then tossed them out the window, into the water.

Lucy's fist clenched, as she began to tear up lightly. _How can anyone be like this?_ she thought.

"You're the worst wizard there is!" she declared. Salamander just sneered with a shrug.

"Well I'm no Frieze or Demonus…," he began, only for the ceiling to explode. Lucy looked up in shock, as two figures appeared through the dust. Lucy recognized those figures.

"Natsu! Erza!" she said.

"Lucy!" Happy said. Lucy looked up, and saw Happy, only he had strange white wings.

"Happy? Since when can you fly?"

"Its a long story," Happy answered, "But we've got to get out of here!" He then wrapped his tail around Lucy, and lifted her out.

"But what about…"

"I can't carry three people, besides, Natsu and Erza can take care of them no problem!"

"After them!" Salamander ordered, "We can't let them report this to the council!"

"Oh I'm afraid that bridge has long since been forded," Erza said, as she held out her hand, and a sword flashed into form, "Now its time that we…" She was distracted by her husband's groaning, as he lay sprawled on the ground, his cheeks inflated.

"Damn it Natsu, was all that training for nothing!" she yelled.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Salamander said, as held up his hand, "Prominence Wave!" A series of purple blasts launched themselves at Lucy and Happy, only to be blocked by Erza as she jumped into the air.

"Surrender peacefully, and receive only minor burns and cuts," she said, "Is that fair?" The yell of several thugs made her sigh.

"I guess that's a 'no'."

 **(with Lucy and Happy)**

"Natsu and Erza are one thing, but what about the other captives?" Lucy asked.

"There's a bigger problem!" Happy answered. Lucy looked up.

"What's that?" she asked. At that precise moment, Happy's wings poofed out of existence.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy cried as she plummeted into the water. As she crashed into the water, she noticed something glint. Lucy turned, and saw her keys. Not missing a beat, she started swimming towards them.

 **(on the boat)**

Erza kicked one thug away, before doing the same to another, only punching him this time. As for her husband. Well… Natsu was there, let's consider that a plus.

"Is that all you got?" she said, not showing a lick of tire. Salamander cringed.

"Forget the girl and the animal!" he ordered, "Just get these two off my ship!"

 **(behind the boat)**

"My turn!" Lucy said with a smirk as she held up a key. This key was gold, with blue symbol on it.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" Lucy said, as she thrust the key into the water. In a surge of water and light, a blue mermaid carrying a blue pot materialized.

"A fish!" Happy cried.

"Not one for eating!" Lucy scolded, before looking to Aquarius, "Alright Aquarius! Do your thing and bring that ship back to shore!" Aquarius shot Lucy a glare that nearly made the blonde melt.

"Drop my key again, and I'll wash you into oblivion!" she hissed, "I presume that's clear?"

"As your water," Lucy said nervously. With an angry yell, Aquarius swirl her bucket around, sending a colossal torrent of water, that swept the ship up.

"What the hell is this!" Natsu and Erza yelled practically in unison.

"Why me too!" Lucy cried as she was also swept away.

The ship crashed into the shore, as Lucy and Happy were spilled into the sand.

"Is it too much to ask for you to not get me caught in this!" Lucy said angrily.

"Yes, yes it is," Aquarius answered, "Now look, I've got a date with my boyfriend! Don't bother me." With that, she faded away.

"Don't go away fish!" Happy lamented.

"Your mind is beyond one track," Lucy commented.

In the beached ship, Erza stood up.

"Natsu!" she called.

"I'm here!" Natsu answered. Erza looked up, and saw him on the top.

"Glad to be back on solid ground again," the pink-haired man said.

"Natsu! Erza!" Lucy called, as she ran in their direction.

"So you claim to be part of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"What do you care?" Salamander answered.

"Come a bit closer," Natsu said, "Let's take a better look at you."

"I don't even need to," Erza said, "I know every member we've ever had." With that, Salamander's thugs ran at the pair.

"They're…"

"Don't worry!" Happy said, as he hopped onto Lucy's shoulder, "I should've told you sooner, but they're mages too!"

"HUH!"

One guy charged Nat's, only to be backhanded like he was nothing. Another went for Erza, swinging down his sword, which shattered against her steel gauntlet, and its owner kicked away.

"We're Natsu and Erza Dragneel!" Natsu said, "We're both part of Fairy Tail, and we know you're not one of us!"

"Are you kidding!" Lucy said, "They're Fairy Tail mages!" That was when she noticed a red symbol on Natsu's arm. The symbol of Fairy Tail.

"They're real Fairy Tail members, Bora!" one thug said.

"Don' call me that you dolt!"

"I know that guy!" Happy said, frowning, "He's from the guild Titan Nose, Bora the Prominence."

"Bear in mind we take our guild's name very seriously," Erza said darkly, as she pointed a sword at Bora, "And we can't have you potentially dirtying it in any way!" Natsu grinned, as steam leaked from his mouth.

"I know Friday is generally BBQ night at home, but say what do you say we move it up to tonight?" he asked his wife. Erza just smiled.

"I think that can be arranged," Erza said. Bora just yelled in anger, as a storm of purple flames jetted at the couple, resulting in a huge explosion.

"NATSU! ERZA!" Lucy cried. Bora sneered at the sight.

"Typical, all bark, no bite," he said, "Let's…"

"This fire tastes disgusting!" Everyone whirled around. The fire was being sucked down… into Natsu's mouth!

"I've tasted dirt that was better!" Natsu said.

"He's eating fire!" Lucy said in shock. Natsu wiped the side of his mouth.

"That's all good," he said, "Now I"m all fired up!" Erza stood back.

"That's my boy," she said with a smirk. Natsu then inhaled deeply.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" In a massive explosion, an enormous jet of fire trust from his mouth, blasting away all the lackeys, though Bora managed to escape on his fire.

"Now I remember!" one of the thugs said, as he weakly looked up, "The man with the scaly scarf, and the woman with the silver armor! They're Salamander and Titania of Fairy Tail! The husband and wife team known as Scarlet Fire!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, as Erza spun her sword in her hand.

"They're Scarlet Fire!" Lucy cried. That duo was legendary throughout the kingdom, as one of the strongest magical teams there was. Natsu then charged at Bora, before launching at him, and punching at him.

"That magic, what is it?" Lucy said, "Its almost like a…"

"Dragon?" Happy said, "That's because it is! Its a Lost Magic called 'Fire Dragon Slayer'! Igneel taught him it!" Erza then leapt into the air, and held out her arms, her body glowing, before in a flash of light, her armor had turned into a red armor, her hair up in pig tails, with wings, and carrying a red sword.

"Her armor changed!" Lucy said.

"That's Erza's Requip Magic!" Happy explained, "It let's her change her armor to suit her purposes whenever she needs to!"

"Ah!" Natsu said, sounding disappointed, "I wanted you to do one of your hotter armors!"

"This one will have to do for now, dear!" Erza said with a smirk, as she sprung at Bora. She then slashed at him with a blade of fire, which swept Bora away. Bora let out another angry roar, as he launched a massive concentration of purple fire at Erza, only to be intercepted by Natsu, who swallowed the fire up.

"Their teamwork is… unbelievable!" Lucy said.

"Aye, why do you think they have their reputation?" Happy asked with a wink.

"Time to end this!" Erza said, "Let's go Natsu!"

"I'm on it!" Natsu said, before jumping up. Erza held up her sword, which was consumed with flames. She then swung it down, only to be caught by Natsu, who then swung it at Bora himself.

"Fire Dragon's Blade Edge!" Natsu said, as the fire blasted into Bora, sending him flying away.

"That was… actually kind of scary," Lucy said, "They destroyed half the town!" She was then alerted to the sound of marching.

"The army's here!" she cried, only to be grabbed by the collar by Erza, and dragged away.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Natsu said.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but we can explain later!" Erza said.

"But where are you taking me?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked. Time seemed to suddenly stop for Lucy as she looked at the husband and wife team smiling at her.

"You know it!"

 **Note: One thing I want to quickly establish, is that due to a series of sizable changes, many of the villains in this story will have to be OC villains, with their own arcs. I'm sorry, but that's just going to have to be how it is.**

 **So this finishes up Hargeon, and I've got an idea what to do starting after Phantom Lord, but my conundrum is before that. I'm not sure what to do with the arcs then which isn't a copy.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	4. Fairy Tail

_**Fairy Tail**_

 **Note: Something to establish quickly. I generally don't like to do this, but I feel its necessary right now.** _ **Font such as this means a narrator is talking.**_

 _ **Magic is a powerful force, and if not regulated, mages would quite likely run completely wild, as in "Fairy Tail wild". That thought of all guilds acting like Fairy Tail would make most people shutter. So as to manage the mages of the kingdom, the Magic Council was formed. An organization dedicated to keep peace in the magic world. Currently they were in a meeting, discussing, what else, Fairy Tail.**_

"I'm not even going to bother naming the amount of time this has happened!" one Council Member spoke up, "This time they destroyed an entire port!"

"We should certainly take some measure of action against them!" another said.

"I actually find their antics quite amusing," a third said.

On one end, Jellal let out a sigh, pinching himself between the eyes. _And here I was hoping Erza could keep Natsu in check after they got married_ he thought _I suppose I might as well have asked for the moon._

"I actually kind of like them," Jellal said, "Think about how boring things would be without them."

 **(in the town of Magnolia)**

Lucy was initially somewhat overwhelmed. There she was, standing before the doors of a massive building: the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Am I really here?" she muttered, "The Fairy Tail guild hall?"

"Are you?" Happy said, as he floated up to Lucy and started to poking at her, "I can touch you." Lucy waved him away.

"It can be a tad imposing to new members," Erza said, smiling at Lucy, "But don't worry, you get used to it quickly." Lucy took a breath, before pumping her fist.

"Let's go!" Natsu and Erza grinned at each other, before Erza gave a gesture.

"Hey, clear a path!" Natsu yelled as he kicked open the door, "The Dragneels are home!" What greeted the blonde upon that, was a complete overwhelming of the senses. Somehow, every single one of them, even taste and touch, were being activated by being in the guild hall.

"Welcome back love birds!" one guy commented, "So how…" He was interrupted when Natsu kicked him away.

"You were wrong about that Salamander guy!" he snapped.

"How is it my fault that a rumor I heard was wrong?" that guy responded. Natsu was about to retort when a bottle hit him in the back of the head.

"Who threw that?" Natsu yelled.

"Maybe you're stupid for thinking what you did!" a guy with buckteeth yelled.

"Are you insulting my husband?" Erza demanded, as she stepped forward, her eyes glowing, and her hair flaring almost demonically.

"She's scary," Lucy said nervously, taking a step back.

"That's Erza for you," Happy piped up, "But they really should…" He was interrupted when someone who was going to "greet" Natsu kicked him away, sending him pin-balling away across a table.

"Happy!" Lucy cried out. Not soon after, an all out brawl erupted amongst the group.

"So Natsu's back!" Lucy looked over, and saw a young man, about Natsu's age, standing up. But what attracted Lucy's attention, was his lack of clothes. _**This young man is Gray Fullbuster. Now don't be fooled, he's a capable mage, but he has a rather… odd habit.**_

"Its time you and I settled this Pyro!" Gray declared, as he started marching towards the brawl.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes first," a woman with long brown hair, and scanty clothing carrying a wine glass said. _**This beautiful woman is Cana Alberona. She's quite capable in her own right, but chances are, most people know her as Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.**_ Cana let out a sigh, as she looked at her wine glass and set it aside.

"And here I was hoping to take it easy before my date tonight," she said, before grabbing a huge barrel, and starting to chug it, much to Lucy's horror.

"Couldn't that kill you!" she cried out.

"If you're a new member, than you should get used to it," a guy with spiky, dark red hair commented, "Besides, what kind of guy is Natsu if he hides behind his woman?"

"Be nice Eric," a woman with short purple hair and a green outfit scolded. _**These two are known as Kinana and Cobra. Cobra's actual name is Eric, but be advised, the only person he allows to use it, is Kinana.**_

"Come on, Kinana!" Cobra said, "Natsu's always blabbing about how tough he is, and yet he's constantly being saved by Erza!"

"Cobra's right!" a new guy, who towered over Lucy said, "Real men fight their own battles!" _ **As for this brute of a fellow, he's known as Elfman, and as his appearance may imply, he's… well.. a man. Yes, let's leave it at that.**_

"Natsu's home?" a youthful voice called out. Lucy looked over her shoulder, and saw a small form scurrying forward. It turned out to be a young girl, with long blue hair that was tied into pigtails, wearing a red and blue dress. _**The little girl is Wendy Marvel, one of the guild's younger members. But don't let her appearance deceive you, she can pack quite a punch.**_ As she was running forward Natsu suddenly lost interest in the brawl, as he turned to see Wendy running towards him.

"Wendy!" Natsu said happily, as he whisked Wendy up his arms, hugging her, as the girl hugged back.

"I'm glad your back, big brother!" Wendy said happily.

"EH!" Lucy said.

"Now come on," Erza said, smiling sweetly, which looked strange considering the guy she had in a headlock with one arm, "Give your big sister a hug as well!" Wendy quickly ran up to Erza, and hugged her as well.

"Natsu has a sister?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he most certainly does," a sweet voice answered. Lucy turned, to see a gorgeous white haired woman. Lucy instantly knew who she was.

"You're Mirajane!" Lucy said, completely starstruck. The woman just smiled back. _**This is Mirajane. Chances are you've seen her before in Sorcerer Weekly's centerfolds. She's an employee at the guild.**_

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Lucy asked, pointing towards the brawl.

"Nah!" Mirajane said cheerily, "Its actually kind of…" She was silenced when Elfman was knocked into her.

"…fun," she croaked, before passing out.

"Mirajane!" Lucy cried.

"Wendy!" Happy said, as he fluttered up the blue haired girl, who hugged him, "Where's Carla?"

"Carla, oh she's…"

"I'm right here tomcat," a more mature, if not somewhat snobby, sounding voice said. Much to Lucy's surprise, what looked like a female, white Happy floated up. The cat was wearing a pink dress, with a pink bow around its tail. _**You're not hallucinating, this is another talking, flying cat like Happy. Her name is Carla, and she's Wendy's partner, and closest friend.**_

"Carla!" Happy said, running up to her, reaching into his pack, "I found this really nice fish! Let's eat it together!"

"No way!" Carla said, "How many times must I say that!"

Suddenly, Lucy was realizing that she hadn't been feeling overwhelmed initially when she was in front of the guild hall. Actually, she was doubting she had ever truly experienced being overwhelmed until now. The whole building was full of fighting.

"Damn it!" Cana yelled out, pulling out a card, that began to glow, "If you won't shut up, I'll shut you all up!"

"Ah, so we're doing that now?" Gray asked, as he put his hands together, and a mist began leaking out through his fingers.

"I'm a real man!" Elfman declared, as he held up his arm, and it turned into stone. Cobra grinned as he got up from his seat, and cracked his knuckles, with a dark red substance starting to gather on his hands.

"Eric!" Kinana said, "Not in here!"

"But you know I can't refuse a good free for all!" Cobra countered, as he got ready.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu declared, as his fists flared with fire. Then, out of nowhere, a huge foot slammed down.

" **WILL YOU BRATS SHUT THE HELL UP!"** a massive shape roared. Lucy let out a scream. It was a giant!

"Natsu!" Wendy cried out. Erza sighed, as she tossed the last guy away.

"I suppose this would happen sooner rather than later," she admitted.

" **FIRST THERE'S THE TROUBLE IN HARGEON! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR UP THE ENTIRE GUILD HALL!"** the giant continued **, "NOW MAKE NICE BEFORE THINGS GET REALLY UGLY!"** As if someone had turned off the power, everyone deactivated their magic, and sat back down. The giant then looked in Lucy's direction, much to her horror.

" **A NEW RECRUIT, EH?"**

"Yes, Master Makarov!" Mirajane answered, "She just arrived." The giant than flared up before… shrinking. He shrunk, and shrunk, until he was a tiny man in orange, only up to about Lucy's knee.

"Yo!" Makarov said.

"You're so tiny!" Lucy said.

"Well, he's our Master, alright!" Mirajane confirmed. Makarov then leapt onto the balcony overlooking the hall, before turning to face his guild.

"Natsu! Erza!" he called.

"Present!" Erza responded.

"Once again you guys got the Magic Council riding my ass!" Makarov said, as he pulled out some paperwork, "You know I was hopeful you guys would actually mellow out after you got married! And now you go and destroy half of Hargeon!"

"The guy there was a dick!" Natsu said.

"While I don't doubt that, can't you be more efficient in your work?!" Erza clenched her fist in response.

"He's right!" she said, "I should've been more careful! Please, someone strike me!"

"Okay!" Happy said, as he floated up to Erza, only to be held back by Carla.

"Don't encourage such behavior!"

"You kids are always getting the higher ups mad at me!" Makarov continued, "Is it too much to ask to be subtle for once!" Everyone looked somewhat humbled by Makarov's lambasting.

"That all said," Makarov's tone changed abruptly, "The Magic Council can go jump off a cliff for all I care!" The paperwork then erupted into flames, which he tossed into the air, and were gobbled up by Natsu.

"Save for Jellal!" Erza said.

"Keep in mind that magic can't be truly held back! If you're magic is to truly be refined, you must let it take your whole soul! So don't let those snobs up on high keep your restrained, go all out, all the time! Because that's what makes Fairy Tail the greatest guild there is!" Everyone cheered in response to that, and Lucy smiled widely.

 **(sometime later)**

Mirajane removed the marker, and Lucy looked at her hand, taking it all in. It was the Fairy Tail mark in pink on her hand. She truly was part of the Fairy Tail guild now.

"Well, its official!" Mirajane said, still smiling, "Welcome to the family!"

"Hey Natsu, Erza!" Lucy said as she ran over to where Scarlet Fire was sitting, "Look, I'm part of the guild now!"

"Congratulations, Lucy!" Erza said with a smile, not wearing her armor, and instead wearing a white blouse "You're certainly going to make a great addition!"

"Yeah, way to go, Luigi!"

"You just heard Erza say it!"

"Excuse me." Lucy looked down, and saw Wendy approaching her, shyly smiling.

"I don't think we got a chance to properly be introduced," she said, "My name's Wendy Marvel. I'm Natsu's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Wendy," Lucy said kindly, "My names Lucy. I didn't know Natsu had a sister." Wendy shifted on her feet.

"Well, I'm actually his adopted sister, not his real sister," she admitted.

"That still makes you my sister in my book!" Natsu said, as he pulled Wendy over to him.

"And this is Carla!" Wendy said, pointing. The white cat was sitting on the table, reading a book. She looked up, and briefly nodded, before going back to her reading.

"Are you both part of Scarlet Fire?" Lucy asked. Wendy shook her head.

"I want to be, but Erza say's I'm too young."

"That's because you are," Erza answered, pointing, "When Natsu and I got married, I became your big sister, and that means I have to protect you!" As she was pointing, Lucy noticed a ring. It looked like a gold dragon wrapped around her finger, with the head reared up, and a ruby atop it.

"Is that…," she began, looking over. Erza stopped, and looked, before smiling.

"Forged with Natsu's fire," she said, "I still remember his proposal." Natsu flushed red as he averted his eyes. Erza leaned over and pinched his cheek.

"Now, now," she said, "Don't tell me you don't have good memories about it too?" That was when Lucy noticed a symbol on Erza's arm, the one that didn't have the guild mark on it. If Lucy was looking at it right, it was a red dragon in an orange flame.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's that mark?" she asked, pointing. Erza's eyes looked down to her arm at the symbol. For an instance, Lucy's saw a different emotion flash through her eyes, before the scarlet-head looked up and smiled.

"Oh, just a tattoo," she answered.

"Did Natsu get that for you?" she asked, noticing Natsu didn't have it. The spouses looked at each other briefly.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

 **Note: First thing, bear in mind that the Oracion Seis members had been slaves in the Tower of Heaven (at least from my sources), so they were among those liberated when Igneel attacked. As a result, they aren't dark mages. And I figured it would be cool to have Cobra and Kinana be in Fairy Tail. That lead me to think about what to do since there wasn't going to be an Oracion Seis arc, so I decided to go ahead and stick Wendy in ahead of time as well. Because why not? Also, while I like Leo, I don't like Loke, so I omitted him for now. I'm not sure what exactly to do with him. I have an idea, but it would probably demote him to minor character.**

 **Now one thing I'm not sure about, is what to do for Galuna Island. I'm not sure I want to do it the way it is in canon, but I want Gray to have his establishing arc. Any ideas?**

 **Be sure to review.**


	5. Fire, Steel, Spirits, Sky, Ice, Oh My

_**Fire, Steel, Spirits, Sky, Ice, Oh My**_

"This is beautiful," Lucy commented. She was looking at a photo of Natsu and Erza's wedding. Natsu was dressed in a bright red suit with his scarf, with an embarrassed, but still happy smile on his face. Erza, in a white dress with red trimmings, with her hair beautifully curled. Wendy, also dressed in red, as the flower girl, standing next to Natsu. The rest of the Fairy Tail guild was standing around the newly-weds. To top it off, red flower petals floated around everyone. Aside from beautiful, there was another word that came to mind.

"Its very red," Lucy said, noticing that indeed, red was everywhere.

"We're called Scarlet Fire," Erza said, "Red is part of our identity."

"I guess that make sense," Lucy said as she handed the photo back to Erza, who took it back, and looked at it lovingly, before putting it in her bag. That was when another question popped into Lucy's brain.

"Are you guys planning on having children?" she asked. Erza suddenly flushed the color of her hair. Natsu was less subtle; he spat out his drink right into Wendy's face.

"Will you watch it!" Carla said, as she flew to go get Wendy a towel.

"Natsu, apologize to Wendy!" Erza ordred, pulling on Natsu's ear.

"Sorry, Wendy," Natsu said with a strained voice. Wendy just giggled slightly.

"Its fine," she answered.

"Sorry if that was a personal question," Lucy said.

"No, its fine," Erza answered, "The answer is yes, we do want children. Very much so, actually. But we only actually got married a few months ago. And I for one aren't sure if we're ready to bring a child into the world just yet."

"That's a pity," Lucy said, "But I guess that would make sense."

"So, are you planning on taking a job?" Wendy asked, as she took a towel from Carla, and started wiping herself off. That gave Happy an idea, and he flew over in the direction of the quest board.

"Well," Lucy said, thinking, "I was thinking about moving in first. There's a nice place I got downtown for a decent price. Figured it would make more sense to settle down first."

"Nonsense!" Erza said, standing up, "The first thing Natsu and I did when we joined Fairy Tail, was take a job! You got to hit the ground running!"

"I'm sure there is an easy job on the quest board," Wendy said.

"How 'bout this?" Happy asked as he flew up, holding up a sheet of paper. Lucy took it, and read it over. It detailed transporting some precious gems from one city to another.

"I guess this seems easy enough, and a reward of 1,000 jewels ain't bad either," she said.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu said, jumping to his feet.

"But…," Lucy began, "I thought this would be a solo job."

"We're guild mates now," Erza explained, smiling, "Don't worry, we'll let you keep the award, but this is your first job, and we need to show you the ropes."

"Can Carla and I come?" Wendy asked, also standing up, "It can get really boring without Natsu here."

"Sure thing!" Natsu said, grinning, "Consider it more of your training!" Wendy beamed, as she pumped her fist.

"I'm going to do my best!" Carla shrugged.

"It would feel good to fully stretch my wings again," she said.

"Ash for brains is taking the girls out?" Gray said, as he stepped forward, "I guess I should come too."

"Piss off Frosty!" Natsu hissed.

"Make me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

"Boys!" Erza yelled, "Play nice!"

"Yes dear!" Natsu said, as he and Gray quickly slung their arms around each other. Lucy giggled at that.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she declared.

 **(out on the road)**

"Erza, weren't all those suitcases a tad excessive?"

"Not at all!" Erza answered, "With this, I am prepared for absolutely anything!"

"Trust me," Wendy said, as she came up beside Lucy, "She brings everything everywhere."

The group had just acquired the jewels, which had been shipped to, and kept by, Fairy Tail. They were now heading to the town where the buyer was, unfortunately for Natsu, by train. During this time, Lucy learned that Gray had been made an honorary member of Scarlet Fire by Erza, much to Natsu's chagrin. Erza's reasoning was that Gray was skilled, and sometimes it took more than two people and a cat to take down their opponents.

Lucy looked over at Natsu who was on the window side. Wendy was on the aisle, and Erza was in between them. Happy sat on Erza's shoulder, and Carla in Wendy's lap. That left Gray and Lucy opposite them.

"Poor Natsu," Lucy said, "Does this really happen all the time?"

"Every time we travel," Erza answered with a nod, "Though Wendy can use her magic to make him feel better sometimes."

"Though it isn't always enough," Wendy relented with a sigh.

"Be that as it may, _this_ is enough." On the "this" Erza punched Natsu in the stomach, making him pass out in her lap.

"At least we got him to shut the hell up," Gray said.

"He might prefer the Troia though," Wendy said nervously.

"So, what kind of magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked her and Gray.

"Well my magic isn't anything spectacular, but Gray's is really pretty!" Wendy piped up. Lucy looked to Gray, who shrugged.

"Pretty isn't exactly the word I'd use," Gray said, "But I can still do this." He put his hands together, and a cool mist gathered in his hands. When he opened his fist, it showed the Fairy Tail symbol made of ice.

"Ice Magic?" Lucy asked.

"Ice _Make_ Magic," Gray answered, "Exactly what it sounds like. I make ice, and then make things out of the ice."

"So thats why you and Natsu are always fighting?" Lucy asked, "You're ice and he's fire?"

"Nah," Gray answered, "I just hate his flaming guts."

"What about you, Wendy?"

"Well…," she was abruptly interrupted when the train ground to a halt.

"Yah!" Natsu said as he suddenly perked up, jumping onto his seat, "I'm feeling better! Now where are the bad guys!" He was silenced when Erza knocked him back down.

"Simmer down," she instructed, "We'll be moving again soon, and you're going to want to be sitting for that."

"I guess we broke down," Lucy said, "I swear, trains are…" The glass suddenly shattered, as multiple dark shapes swung in.

"Bandits!" a passenger cried. Sure enough, more than a dozen men clad in black had entered the train, each armed with a weapon of sorts.

"Alright!" one bandit yelled, "Here is how things are going to go down! You're going to give us all your valuables! And if you're holding back, we'll know!"

"Pardon me!" Erza said, standing up.

"Erza!" Wendy hissed nervously. Erza held up the jewelry box.

"This a box of precious gems," she explained, "I presume you want it?"

"Yes! Now give us it now, and you'll leave here in one piece!"

"Actually, I have a better suggestion," Erza said, setting the box down, "You give up now, and you'll leave in one piece if your lucky, and three if you're unlucky."

"You bitch!" another bandit yelled, as he sprung at Erza with an axe. However, he was kicked away by Natsu.

"No one talks to my wife that way!" the pyro yelled. The bandits then all charged the mages.

"You think people would learn by now," Gray said, as he put his hands together, "Ice Make: Battering Ram!" A huge column of ice appeared, and slammed several bandits away. As he was focused in front of him, another two bandits leapt at him from behind.

"Alright!" Wendy said, "You asked for this!" She inhaled. Lucy looked at her, and her eyes widened. That looked like…

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy cried, as she released a huge burst of wind, that blew the bandits clean through the wall.

"That's Dragon Slayer Magic!" Lucy said, pointing, "I thought Natsu…"

"She's the Sky Dragon Slayer," Carla explained, as she floated up next to Lucy, "Certainly there are more kinds of dragons than fire."

"So that means that there has to be more kinds of Dragon Slayer magic than Natsu's kind!" Happy said. He then looked towards the fight going on. Natsu and Erza were burning and slashing, Gray was either freezing or pummeling, and Wendy was quite literally blowing her opponents away.

"Come on, Carla!" Happy said, "Let's get in on the fun!"

"I'd hardly call this fun," the white cat answered. The two then started to glow, and when the glow faded, standing in the cats place was something Lucy did not see coming. In Carla's place, was a girl about Wendy's age with shoulder length, white hair, wearing a short dress. Poking out of her hair were twin cat ears, and a cat tail stretched behind her. In Happy's place, was a boy the same age in a blue sweater and pants, and a green back pack, with green hair, and the same cat ears, but no tail.

"Wha…," Lucy said.

"If we can't contribute, we're hinderances," Carla quickly explained, before she and Happy launched themselves into battle, kicking and punching at bandits. Lucy took it all in, as she looked at the team in battle. It was then that she realized that this whole team was Scarlet Fire, not just Natsu and Erza. Lucy clenched her fists.

"Time to earn my strips!" she declared, pulling out her keys, "Now open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

"MOOOO!" the bull spirit bellowed as he emerged, and quickly glanced at Lucy, "Wow Ms. Lucy! You're looking as great as ever!"

"Save it!" Lucy said, "We got to fight!" She then pulled out her whip, and lashed it out, knocking a few people to the ground in the process, as Taurus' axe blasted a multitude of people away as well.

The fight, if it could even be called that, didn't last long. In the space of five minutes, all the bandits were defeated. Erza wiped her brow, as she looked back on her team.

"Job well done," she declared, before looking at Lucy, and winking, "And its now official! As of now, you're part of Scarlet Fire!" Lucy gasped, as she pointed at herself.

"Me? You mean it?"

"Aye!" Happy said, still in human form, "You're pretty cool!"

"Great that leaves us now with three guys to four girls now, its uneven," Gray joked. Natsu just gave Lucy a thumbs up. Lucy smiled, before pumping her first.

"I'm going to make you proud!" she declared.

"You idiots!" The Fairy Tail mages turned, and saw the conductor of the train standing before them, absolutely fuming. That was when Lucy noticed that the entire train car had been destroyed. The civilians were just staring in fear at the mages.

"Well, there goes my reward," Lucy said with a sigh.

 **Note: I know this is short, but I wanted to quickly establish the other characters' power, and move onto the next arc. It will probably have to be a take on the Phantom Lord arc, unless someone gives me an alternative, which wouldn't be entirely unwelcome. I just want to bring in Gajeel and Juvia, and if someone has an different idea, I'd readily hear it.**

 **On a side note, in regards to Carla's human form, something that frustrates me, is Carla seems to sort of look down on Happy in recent chapters, after achieving her human form. To that end, I'd like Happy to get a human form as well, so that he and Carla can fight together.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	6. Changeling

_**Changeling**_

Up in the hills over Magnolia, in a piece of land that was otherwise unclaimed, was a house. It was not particular large, perhaps slightly larger than Lucy's. In front of the house was a sign that read "Dragneel Family".

Inside the house, there were two bedrooms that branched off the main house, with the main house having a kitchen, some couches, and chairs. This house was the residence of Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

Erza got out of bed, looking over her shoulder at her still sleeping husband. Happy was sleeping in a hammock over their bed. The red-head walked out of her room into the kitchen, to start preparing breakfast. As she walked past the other door, which was cracked open, Erza caught a glimpse of Wendy still asleep, holding onto Carla.

As Erza began preparing the food, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Come back to bed, I'm still tired," Natsu said clearly still half asleep. Erza smiled.

"Then go back to sleep," she said.

"But its cold without you," her husband answered.

"Then snuggle with Happy."

"Happy's not big enough." Erza giggled.

"I've got an idea," she said, before reaching for her water glass, and splashing his face. That woke Natsu back as he fell back.

"What?" he asked.

"Quite!" Erza hissed, "You'll wake up Wendy!"

"Don't worry," Wendy said, as she walked in, rubbing her eyes, "I'm already up." Carla was walking next to her.

"Is Happy still asleep?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked.

"I couldn't wake him up," Natsu answered, as he stood back up. Erza smiled at her family.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, and then we can head to the guild," she said, "I figured we could take another job today."

"That sounds great, big sister!" Wendy said happily.

"You're cooking is probably the best," Natsu said.

"I don't know about that," Erza said humbly, "I think Mira's better than me."

"Don't sell yourself short," Carla said, fluttering up to Erza's level, "I actually prefer you're cooking to Mirajane's. Not to say her's isn't bad."

"Thank you for that," Erza said, with a smile.

 **(later at Fairy Tail)**

As the Dragneel family walked into the guild hall, they were greeted by Lucy, standing by the quest board, who had actually arrived before them.

"What're you doing here so early?" Carla asked.

"Well, I figured I should get an early start," Lucy answered. Actually that was half true. Her land lady had woken her up at 6 in the morning, banging on the door for the rent.

"Hopefully I could find a good job, my rent's coming up." This was not a truth at all. Her rent was supposed to be due today, but Lucy managed to get a week extension. She almost had enough money, but needed just a little more to finish up.

"How about this one?" Happy said, as he came up and pulled off a flier, "This should be easy, so you can do it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy said, frowning at Happy. Wendy took the flier, and looked at it.

"It says we need to read these symbols," she said, "With a reward of 500,000 jewels, it seems a little too easy."

"500,000!" Lucy said, "Yeah, that seems way to easy. There's got to be a catch." She then look over the symbols.

"These symbols seem easy enough or read as well."

"Really? What're the symbols?" a girl with spiky blue hair asked. Behind her two guys. One had black hair that curled up, and the other had orange hair with a hat. Lucy looked up at her.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl said, "My name's Levy McGarden!"

"And I'm Jet!" the guy with the hat said.

"And I'm Droy!" said the other.

"And together….," Levy began, "We're team Shadow Gear!"

"You guys just get back?" Gray asked as he walked up.

"Yeah!" Droy said, "And it would be great to take a load off."

"I love to read," Levy said, smiling, "I'd be willing to translate that for you, no charge!"

"Really?" Lucy asked, "I'm not sure I can ask that of you."

"No problem!" Levy answered, smiling big, before sitting down, and looking at it, "Now let's see here…" The group, save for Jet and Droy, who stood further back, gathered around Levy. With that, she began to read off the symbols.

When she was done, rainbow light emerged from the paper, and bathing the people around them. Then the light suddenly died down. Levy looked up and blinked.

"Why am I sitting down?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, "You sat down." Meanwhile, Natsu blinked, and looked around.

"I don't remember entering my human form," he said.

"Why am I suddenly so short!" Happy cried out.

"Why does my body suddenly feel so heavy?" Erza asked. Meanwhile, the other members stared at them.

"I know its not just me when I say that they're acting weirder than normal," Macao said.

"I don't know, but they're harshing my buzz," Cana said, as she chugged down more of her barrel, "They better not be like that when my boyfriend comes over."

"This is weird!" Carla said, language that didn't suit her, before she looked up at Natsu, "When did I get cloning magic!" She then paused.

"What's with my voice?" Meanwhile, Gray was shivering.

"Why is everything so cold, suddenly?" he said.

"An ice wizard getting cold?" Wakaba said, "Is that possible?"

"What happened to my armor?" Lucy said.

"You weren't wearing any armor, Lucy," Mirajane said as she walked by the group.

"Lucy? I'm Erza!" Then the girl looked down, and realized something.

"What the?"

At that moment, everyone came to realize what happened, and they panicked.

"How could this happen?" Happy cried.

"Calm down, Happy!" Erza (in Lucy's body) said.

"I'm Wendy!"

"I'm Happy! Don't be mean!" Wendy said.

"Alright!" Levy said, standing up, "Whose who! I'm Gray!"

"I'm Levy!" "Gray" said.

"I'm Wendy!" "Happy" repeated.

"I'm Happy!" said "Wendy".

"I'm Natsu!" "Carla" said proudly.

"I'm Carla!" "Natsu" said drearily.

"I'm Erza!" "Lucy" said.

"And I'm Lucy!" "Erza" said.

"Alright!" Erza said, "We need to calm down, and think about what happened!"

"Easy for you to say!" Carla said, "You aren't trapped in the body of the wrong species, and worse, the wrong gender!"

"And now I'm a cat!" Wendy lamented, as she sobbed. Carla picked her up, which was a weird feeling. Normally it was the other way around.

"I don't think this is so bad!" Happy said, "Now I can eat air!" To illustrate his point, he sucked in a lot of air, and swallowed. Afterwards, he stumbled back.

"You can't take that much at once!" Wendy cried.

"What am I going to do!" Natsu said, "I can't fight like this!" To try and help, he concentrated, and managed to turn into Carla's human form. It felt somewhat better, but being a cat-girl still wasn't his preferred state.

"I'm freezing!" Levy said, "We need to change back!"

"How do we do that?" Gray asked.

"Just calm down, and think!" Erza said. She and Lucy were probably not the only ones in a state of complete dread. Maybe because they were both women, and Lucy honestly liked the feeling of having Erza's magic power. Not to say she wouldn't have preferred being in her own body.

"Obviously the request had something to do with it," Erza said, as she picked it up, "Clearly the answer lies in here."

"Can you read it again, Levy?" Lucy asked.

"I can try," Levy said, "But I don't know if I can concentrate while I'm this cold."

"Can you warm her up, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"Chances are if I tried that, I'd just cook her," Carla answered.

"Don't worry, Levy!" Droy said.

"We'll cheer you on!" Jet finished.

"And as a real man, I'll help as well!" Elfman said firmly.

"Well, the alternative isn't any better," Levy admitted, as she sat down, and started reading.

"I had a feeling about that flier on the board," Makarov from his seat on the board commented.

"You don't seem particular distress about this, Master," Mirajane commented.

"They're smart," Makarov said, "I'm confident that they can amend this issue easily enough." Levy started reading it off, as everyone seem distressed. Wendy assumed Happy's human form to feel more comfortable, but being a boy still didn't sit well with her.

"Please hurry!" she begged. At the same time, Happy was starting to mess around. He began spitting blasts of wind around, one of which knocking down Cana's drink.

"Will you watch it!" the drunk yelled.

"This is so cool!" Happy said.

"Will you cut it out!" Erza said, as on reflex, she tried to slam Happy on the head. However, Lucy's body didn't seem capable enough of doing that.

"Will you please leave Wendy's body intact!" Carla yelled.

Natsu stared at Carla's behind, looking at her tail.

"Having a tail feels weird," he commented, before touching Carla's cat ears, "And so do these ears."

"Keep your hands at your side!" Carla scolded.

"I can't take it anymore!" Gray yelled, as he started to pull of Levy's shirt.

"Show some restrain!" Lucy said, as she held Gray back, "Don't forget, you're in a girl's body!"

"I think I got it!" Levy declared, as she began reading things off. The group glowed again. Then the glow faded.

"Any progress?" Makarov inquired.

"Well…," Wendy began, "Now I'm my little sister!"

"I'll try again," Erza said, as she sat down, and looked over the quest, "Now did I misread anything?"

"Go! Go! Levy!" Elfman and Shadow Gear said.

 **(later)**

Turns out that two people could not switch twice twice, so after some body musical chairs, they eventually were all back to normal.

"I never been so glad to see my tail," Carla said, looking at her tail swishing around.

"Well, glad that's over," Lucy said, "Now what do we do about the job?"

"You did the job," Makarov said with a shrug, "Let's contact the giver, and tell him that its been fulfilled. And if he denies just he reward, we report him to the Magic Council for refusing to pay for a job."

"You know," Natsu said to Erza, "Being in your body wasn't so bad."

"Same here," Erza said, patting her husband on the cheek.

 **Note: I have no idea what to do with Phantom Lord. The only reason I would really do it was to get Juvia and Gajeel into the story. I would easily be able to do something else with Jude. But thing is that I won't be able to do anything different with it. Wendy probably couldn't stand against the Element Four, much less Gajeel, so the arc would probably end up progression the way it does in canon, unless someone can give me an alternative. I have the makings of a unique arc in my own mind, also with the possibility of having Gajeel and Juvia already in the guild. I would love to hear some people's ideas for what I could do.**

 **Something I did for the body switching, is that I took eight scraps of paper, with the names of the people I was going to switch up, and randomly selected them. That's how I came up with the switches.**

 **Also, people should note that while this is going to be a NaZa, but I do have to give Lucy the appropriate attention. Bear in mind, I don't anticipate her being paired up with anyone.**

 **One last thing. If anyone has a DA account, and would be willing to do some illustrations for any of my FT stories, I'd be very grateful. It doesn't have to be anything grand.**


	7. Phantom Lord

_**Phantom Lord**_

Natsu lay face down on the table, groaning to himself. It had been two weeks since the whole body switching fiasco, and things had abruptly become very boring. Currently, the family was at their house, preparing to head out to the guild hall.

"So bored!" he lamented, banging his head once.

"Take a job if you're that bored," Erza said as she polished her sword. The Dragneel family was currently at their house getting ready to go back to the guild.

"All the jobs at the guild are boring!" Natsu said, before looking up at his wife and asking, "Can't I go on an S-Class mission with you?" His answer was a fist on the head.

"You never learn, do you?" Wendy asked her adopted brother.

"He wouldn't be Natsu if he did," Happy said. He was currently in his human form, eating a fish.

"Could you please turn back if you're going to eat like that?" Carla, also a human, demanded.

"But you're in your human too!"

"But I'm not being a complete slob."

"You know I can't let you take an S-Class job," Erza said.

"But we're a team!" Natsu protested, "We have to go on missions together!"

"Not S-Class ones," Erza said as she rose to her feet, "Now let's go to the guild."

"I swear," Natsu muttered, as he also stood up, "If something doesn't happen soon, I think I might have to go into the mountains to find some Vulcans to beat up." With that, they all started heading out to the guild. As they were walking through the streets, they attracted the gaze of several townspeople, who were muttering behind their backs. While Erza couldn't get much, Wendy and Natsu's superior hearing allowed them to pick up more of what was being said. From what they could all assemble, there were words of sympathy and pity.

"They're talking like something bad recently happened," Wendy noted.

"Is that so?" Erza asked, "Why would that be?"

"Who knows?" Carla said, "Townspeople are always gossiping, so chances are its probably something minor." But when the group arrived at the hall, she was promptly proved incorrect.

The guild hall was in ruin, barely still standing, with massive iron poles jutting out all around it.

"The… the hall?" Wendy stuttered in horror, covering her mouth.

"What in the hell happened here?!" Erza demanded out loud.

"Who did this?" Natsu growled, his fists starting to smoke slightly.

"It was Phantom." The group looked to the side, and saw Mirajane standing before them, a sad, despairing look on her face.

"Phantom did this."

 **(in the basement)**

The guild's basement was being used as a temporary base for the Fairy Tail members to nurse their wounded pride. Everyone down there was in a state of complete misery, as they sat under the rubble of their once proud guild hall.

"I know that our two guilds were never on the bed of terms, but this is going over the line," Jet said.

"I for one say that we go back their guild hall and tear _it_ up," Droy said with a snort.

"Come on, lay off," Levy said, "Doing that won't make things any better for us."

When Lucy saw Scarlet Fire coming down the stairs, she ran over to them.

"I'm sure glad to see you guys!" she said, "Did Phantom Lord really do this?"

"Most likely," Erza said solemnly.

"Why would they do this?" Wendy said as she fidgeted with her skirt.

"Because they're dicks that's why," Gray answered as he walked up, "Phantom Lord will take any opportunity just to spite us."

"This is just being downright immature," Carla said, folding her paws.

"Yeah, if they got a problem, say it to our face!" Happy piped up. To say Natsu was absolutely fuming would be a gross understatement. Steam was leaking out of the edge of his mouth, and his fists were starting to glow lightly.

"Yo!" a drunk as hell Makarov shouted with a wave, "Welcome back!"

"Master!" Erza said, "How much have you had to drink?"

"I'll answer that if you answer this question: how's your guys' sex life?" If he hadn't been Erza's guild master, she would've cut off his head then and there.

"Master!" Mirajane scolded.

"Don't you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza said, "This goes far beyond just the trading of insults between our two guilds."

"They completely destroyed our guild hall!" Natsu said, "We can't let this slide!"

"Of course I understand," Makarov answered, "But what does it matter? This just shows how cowardly Phantom Lord is. Vandalism with nobody around is noting to be proud of."

"Nobody was here?" Wendy asked.

"It was after everyone had called it a night," Mirajane explained.

"It always is, isn't?" Lucy said.

"Well, then let's take solace in the fact that nobody got hurt," Carla said, "This could have ended far, far worse."

"Let's not get all worked about this," Makarov slurred, "What's the point of getting mad at guys who don't even have the guts to challenge us face to face?" Finally, Natsu couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a cloud of fire from his maw.

"Screw all of that!" he yelled, "We can't just let this go! We've got to take payback! We've got to beat them up!"

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled, "You know that conflicts between guilds is forbidden by the Magic Council! I"m not going to hear anymore of this!" He then jumped down from his seat, and scurried off.

"Now I've got to go take a leak!" he announced. The group watched as he left.

"What's with him? Why isn't he taking this seriously?" Natsu said.

"Don't misunderstand his behavior," Erza said, "No doubt this is hardest on him."

"But there isn't really anything to be done," Mirajane said, "The Master was right, large scale conflict between guilds is strictly forbidden by the Magic Council."

"But what about Jellal?" Natsu asked, "Couldn't he get the Council on our side?"

"Jellal is just a member, he's not the Council's leader," Erza responded, "For now, we must respect our master's decision, and not retaliate against Phantom Lord."

 **(that evening)**

"Man," Lucy said as she strolled down the road back home, her trusty Celestial Spirit Plue, "I knew Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were rivals, but I never thought the animosity ran that deep."

"Pun."

"Honestly I was tempted to join up with them before I met Natsu and Erza," she continued as she approached her door, "From what I hear they're just as crazy as Fairy Tail. But I'm still glad I joined our guild. I mean its almost like my fami…"

"Hey Lucy!" Happy piped up.

"Welcome home!" Wendy said. The entire Dragneel family, plus Gray and the cats, were in her room.

"The hell are you doing!" Lucy cried out.

"It stands to reason that Phantom Lord members are in Magnolia," Erza explained, "As a result, we have to stick together."

"Strength in numbers and what not," Gray added.

"So everyone is having a slumber party!" Happy said, raising a paw.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this," Wendy said.

"We shouldn't be lounging around!" Natsu, who was sitting on the floor pouting, shouted.

"We would've brought you to stay at our house, but chances are that's where the Phantom Lord members will first look," Erza elaborated, "So I figured we'd be staying here for the n right instead."

"Where are you even going to sleep?" Lucy demanded.

"On the bed, where else?" Gray said.

"The hell am I letting you sleep in my bed!" Lucy countered, though she paused briefly, "Wendy can sleep with me on my bed."

"Thank you!"

"But the rest of you will have to find somewhere else to sleep!"

"Well, I guess I can sleep on the couch," Gray said.

"Natsu and I always sleep together," Erza said, "And we've learned to rough it, so we'll just sleep on the floor."

"And Carla and I can sleep in the laundry basket!" Happy said, as he jumped into said basket, "Right Carla!"

"Absolutely not!" Carla countered.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Natsu asked, "Maybe you can get the fire place burning?" Then he noticed Plue get into Lucy's candy basket.

"Plue!" she yelled.

"Thanks!" Natsu said, as he started snacking as well.

"Look Erza and Wendy!" Happy said, as he dug through Lucy's laundry, "Look at Lucy's panties!"

"It covers so little!" Erza said in shock, a she picked it up. Carla turned into a human, and covered Wendy's eyes.

"Look, I'm going to get some shut eye," Gray said, as he lay back on the couch.

"I guess I don't need to tell you to make yourself at home?" Lucy commented with a sigh.

"Alright boys!" Erza spoke up, as she looked at her husband and friend, "There is no way we're going to let you stay here with your current hygiene!"

"But I'm already in couch," Gray whined.

"And I'm eating," Natsu also whined, "And you never complain about this while we're at home."

"Well we're not at home," Erza said, before wrapping her arm around Natsu's neck, "Come now, we can shower together like we often do."

"That's just kind of creepy!" Lucy said.

 **(in Magnolia)**

"Shouldn't you be back in Fairy Hills with the other girls?" Jet asked.

"You kidding?" Levy responded with a smile, "We're a team, we got to stick together!" Both Jet and Droy doubled over in swoon, their eyes hearts.

"Yes Levy!" the two said in unison.

"Think of this like a time we can go over our team formations," Levy explained, and as she continued, she failed to notice the dark figure descending upon them.

 **(at Lucy's place)**

As Lucy exited her bathroom, she looked over her guests.

"Natsu, its your turn!" she called, only to notice how the Fire Dragon Slayer was snoring, "Gray?"

"Meh."

"Why not?" Erza said, still in her towel, "Its so nice."

"It is!" Wendy said, now in her pajamas, "It felt so good after a day like today!"

"Well you're taking this phenomenally well," Lucy said, rubbing her temples, "Geez, you're going to give me a migraine."

"Well, I should change," Erza said, as she stood up, and with a flash, re-quipped into her pajamas.

"Is that how she always changes her clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Every night," Wendy confirmed, "She even re-quipped into her wedding dress."

"So, any idea why Phantom Lord just attacked us out of nowhere?" Lucy asked, as she sat at the table, across from Natsu.

"Can't say I do," Erza said.

"If the old man wasn't so scared, we'd go and force it out of them!" Natsu said as he stirred, glaring.

"Good evening I guess," Lucy said.

"Come on!" Wendy said, "You know the Master isn't afraid!"

"Wendy's right," Gray said, as he looked up from the manuscript he was looking at, "Don't forget he's one of the Ten Wizard's Saints!"

"Who said you could read that?" Lucy said, snatching it out of his hands.

"Ah, come on, at least tell me what happens next," Gray said.

"No way," Lucy answered, "I promised Levy would be the first to read it." Erza opened her hand.

"I'll take a look," she said.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Lucy answered.

"What about me? Can I be second?" Wendy asked. Lucy was going to turn her down, but then she looked at Wendy's big hopeful eyes. _So cute…._

"Alright," Lucy relented.

"Thank you!" Wendy said, smiling.

"So who are these Ten Wizard Saints?" Lucy asked, as she sat back down, setting the papers on the table.

"They are a group of wizards recognized by the Magic Council as the strongest on the continent," Erza explained, "That's not a title that they thrown around."

"The Master of Phantom Lord, Jose, is also one," Carla explained.

"Isn't Jellal also one of them?" Wendy asked.

"He is," Erza answered.

"Who is this Jellal, by the way?" Lucy asked.

"He's a friend of Erza's," Happy answered, "He's also a part of the Magic Council. Often times he helps us out when we get trouble."

"More often than not, Jellal has kept Natsu and I out of prison," Erza explained, "But this time around, I don't think he'll be able to get the Council on our side."

"Makarov _is_ afraid!" Natsu said, standing up, "He's scared Phantom's got too many members!"

"You know that isn't true!" Gray said, "The consequences aren't worth it!"

"Are they really that strong?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed," Erza answered, "If our two guilds truly warred with each other, both of us would be annihilated. As said earlier Master Jose Porla is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and is magic is therefore on par with that of Makarov. On top of that, they have four elite members known s the Element Four. And what's worse, is Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer." At the mention of that man, Natsu and Wendy tensed up slightly.

"They have a Dragon Slayer too?" Lucy asked.

 **(at the Phantom Lord guild hall)**

"So Gajeel really did a number on the Fairy Tail guild hall, didn't he?"

"Oui! My regret is not being there to witness it!"

"Yes, it is very sad!"

"Drip drip drop. We can't let our own grudges interfere with our mission, even if its a just grudge."

"Weill you all shut up! I'm trying to eat here! Besides, I did more than just destroy the building. I felt that I had to do more to get the message across."

"You've done done well Gajeel," a dark figure said as it approached on the balcony overlooking the hall. Everyone looked up at the figure. A tall, muscular man with long, spiky, black hair, and a body and face covered with piercing stood up.

"I can't believe you decided to wait this long, Master," the Iron Dragon Slayer said, "We should've done this ages ago."

"Trust me, I know," the Master answered, "And let me just say, this is only the beginning."

 **(in Magnolia)**

A crowd of people was assembled in the park, around the large tree in the center. They were whispering to each other about what as on the tree.

"Make way!" Natsu yelled.

"Please, let us through!" Erza instructed, as she and the rest of her group navigated their way through the crowds. But when they reached it, they wished they hadn't.

"Levy!" Lucy and Wendy cried out together. The whole of Team Shadow Gear had been bolted to the tree, and branded on Levy's stomach was the symbol of Phantom Lord. Suddenly, a ring of singed earth appeared around where Natsu was standing.

"Phantom Lord," he hissed. At that point, Makarov marched his way through the crowd, until he stood before his guild members.

"Master," Erza said, "This…"

"I can take the destruction of our guild hall," Makarov said dangerously softly, "Buildings can be rebuilt, and pride nursed. But when they do this…" The staff he was carrying then snapped in two.

"Contact everyone in the guild!" he yelled, "We're going to war!"

 **Note: I'll be honest, I really didn't want to do this arc, but there was no other way to properly advance the story. I figured there would be nothing new to it. It would progress almost exactly as it did in canon, with only maybe a couple minor changes. Unless someone has a brilliant idea (I'd settle for a decent idea; and also, there's no way I'm having Wendy do battle with Gajeel, she's way to young), I'm afraid I'm either going to completely skip this arc, and just ay it proceeded as it did in canon later, or just rehash this whole arc.**

 **Just for the record, I'm actually a guy who likes Lucy. So my hope is to give her her due.**


	8. Akane Resort

_**Akane Resort**_

 **Note: The poll rather abruptly went from 3 (for skipping) to 2 (for not skipping) to 24 to 4. Seems people are pretty up for skipping Phantom Lord, so I opted to do just that. If enough people protest, I add the Phantom Lord on later, also assuming I've got enough ideas to alter it.**

"Ah!" Lucy cried out, "We need to take a break!" The team was sitting in the guild hall construction site. The whole fiasco with Phantom Lord had left everyone rather exhausted, and the blonde, for one, wanted to get away from it all.

"I'm in agreement," Erza said, "We do need to take a vacation."

"A vacation sounds great!" Wendy said excitedly, "We could use those tickets Jellal gave us!"

"Tickets?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, you were going to your father when Jellal gave them to us," Gray said, "He felt sorry for us for what happened with Phantom, so he gave us tickets to Akane Resort. Don't know how he got them."

"He's on the Magic Council," Carla said, "Chances are he can conceivably get anything."

"I've heard about Akane Resort," Lucy said, smiling, "Its supposed to be the best resort in the Kingdom!" Erza reached into her pocket, and pulled out the tickets.

"I was initially planning on saving these for my anniversary with Natsu, but…"

"Well if you want to do that, then you can," Lucy said quickly, "I'd hate to get in between your and Natsu's first anniversary as a married couple."

"Don't worry about it!" Erza said with a smile, "We would only used two tickets."

"Wouldn't you use three tickets?" Happy asked. Erza looked Happy. She didn't have the heart to tell him that their anniversary would be something they would do alone.

"Besides, going there would be a lot more fun with others!" Natsu said, slinging his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Eh, what the heck?" Gray said with a shrug and a grin, "I don't have anything better to do."

"I'd love to go!" Wendy said, smiling at her brother and sister-in-law.

"I suppose a break wouldn't do any harm," Carla said, with a shrug.

"Aye! Its going to be tons of fun!" Happy piped up.

"I've always wanted to go, but my father wouldn't let me," Lucy explained.

"Well, then its decided," Erza said, "To Akane Resort!"

 **(in the Magic Council headquarters)**

Jellal pulled one book off, and started flipping through it.

"No…. No… and… no," he said to himself, before putting it back, and pulling out another.

"Have you found anything on him yet?" a woman with long, dark hair asked, as she approached.

"Unfortunately not, Ultear," Jellal answered, as he flipped through that, "All I could find, is that whatever magic he's using, its ancient."

"Do you need my help?" Ultear asked.

"No, I'm fine," Jellal answered as he pulled out another book, "I think better when I'm alone." Ultear looked over him, before shrugging.

"Suit yourself," she said, as she walked out. As she did, she passed a tall man in Rune Knight garb. Once Ultear was out of earshot, the man looked at Jellal.

"She's suspicious," he noted.

"She is," Jellal agreed, as he looked at the man, "Chances are she knows just about as much as me as I know about her."

"Should we take action?"

"No. _He's_ got priority right now," Jellal answered.

"Did you give Erza the tickets?"

"I did. The time to act is now."

 **(at Akane Resort)**

 _ **Akane Resort is renowned throughout the whole of Fiore. Known for its stupendous rides, white sandy beaches, and even its casinos, everyone desires to stay at least one night in such an amazing place, but once you do, you'll want to spend the next night, and the next, and the next.**_

Lucy let out a laugh as she splashed at Wendy, who splashed back. Gray was in the water with floaties on his arms, as he treaded water. Happy and Carla, in human form, were batting a ball between each other.

Erza was floating in the water on a inflated chair, and in her completely relaxed state, seemed to fail to notice Natsu come up beneath her, and grab her. Looking back, chances are Erza let him yank her into the water.

The two spouses sank through the water, as they cupped each other's faces, and kissed passionately. The need for air forced the two back to the surface.

"Damn you're hot," Natsu said, as he ran his hand through his wife's hair. Erza jus smiled, as she drummed her fingers on his chest.

"You're not to bad yourself, sweetie," the red head answered. Natsu enjoyed looking at his wife's face yet, before he briefly looked away.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Erza," Natsu said slowly, "I've been thinking about this for a while. With Phantom Lord and everything, it helps me realize more about how much everyone in the guild means to me." He then looked Erza straight in the eye.

"I want to have a kid!"

There was a period of silence as Natsu and Erza stared at each other. Eventually, Erza averted her eyes from her husband.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The whips cracked and the watches snarled, as Erza collapsed in exhaustion. As she tried to rise back to her feet, she was suddenly hit across the head with a stick, as she fell back to the ground. The guard yelled at her to continue working, as Erza cried on the ground._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Let's go back to shore," she said, before swimming away.

"Erza!" Natsu called, but received no response. Natsu took a breath, before swimming after her.

"Erza!" Lucy said happily, "This place is amazing!"

"Thank you for letting us come!" Wendy said. Erza, however, paid no attention, as she walked right past them.

"Big sister!" Wendy called.

"Natsu, what did you do?" Gray said, as he walked up to the beach, his arms folded, looking at his pink-haired friend.

"What happened to your bating suit?" Happy asked.

"My bathing suit?"

"For goodness sake!" Carla said, "Have some decency!"

 **(in Natsu and Erza's room)**

Erza was leaning on the balcony, still in her bathing suit, staring at the sunset over the ocean.

"Erza?" Natsu asked as he walked up to her, "What's wrong?" Erza was silent for a time, before looking back at her husband.

'Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Erza took a breath, as she looked back at the horizon.

"The knowledge of people like this still existing in this world," she explained, "I don't want a child to ever have the slightest chance of going through what I went through."

"We'll be there for our kid all the time!" Natsu aid.

"That's not enough!" Erza answered turning to face him, "This world has wronged too many children! It has to changed before I can hope to bring a child of my own into this!"

"But I really want a kid!" Natsu aid, "And I want you to be the mom! Maybe if I have one, I'll understand more about Igneel! I'll understand how it really feels to be a dad!" Erza walked past Natsu, as she pinched herself between her eyes.

"Natsu," she said, "I love you, and make no mistake, I do want to have a child with you, but now's just not the right time." Erza then re-quipped into a skimpy purple dress, with her hair tired up.

"Now, let's hit the casino!" she said, taking a pose, smiling. However, she noticed Natsu still looking at her sternly, as if he was disappointed.

"Natsu, you know I can't stand it when your unhappy," Erza said, "Please, can you do this? For me?" Natsu took a breath, as he nodded.

"Now get changed!" Erza instructed, "We have some money to win!"

 **(at the casino)**

 _ **Something parents should take note of when coming to Fiore, that the gambling age is only 12. Strange isn't it?**_

The group was spread out, playing whatever games look interesting to them. Wendy and Carla (still in human form), were playing a game that basically consisted of a bunch of small lizards racing.

"I feel sorry for them," Wendy commented.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"I don't think they want to run for us," Wendy said. As the two were talking, they didn't seem to notice the figures wearing suits, with white masks on their faces, and black hats, standing in the corner, staring straight at the Dragon Slayer and Exceed.

Over by a game that was a bunch of numbers rotating through the sphere, Natsu and Happy (in cat form), were trying to score.

"Come on, 17!" Natsu said, hoping his chosen number would make it.

"Aye! 17! Don't be mean!" Happy echoed. The numbers started flashing, before seemingly landing on 17.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said.

"Aye! We won!" Literally the instant after he said that, the 17 turned into a 16, much to the anger of the two friends.

"What's the big idea!" Natsu roared, as he slammed his fist down on the machine.

"Curse you 17!" Happy cried.

"Sir, can you please not hit the machine?" an employee asked nervously.

"But it was right on 17!" Natsu cried angrily, pointing.

"This game's unfair!" Happy cried. As the two whined, another masked individual headed their way.

"Man, he's a sore loser," Gray said, looking back at the Dragon Slayer, sitting at his game table.

"My dear Gray?" a familiar voice asked. Gray turned, to see a familiar blue-haired woman standing before him.

"Do you remember me? Its me, Juvia." Gray scowled.

"How could I forget?" he said, "You're from Phantom!" While he and Juvia were interacting, a fourth masked figure began to make its way over to them.

"Shouldn't we stop Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking back at the Fire Dragon Slayer. She and Erza were sitting a blackjack table.

"No," Erza answered, not looking back, "Sometimes I found it best to let Natsu vent his anger."

"But what if he breaks the machine?" Lucy asked.

"He won't," Erza answered.

"I wish I trusted your confidence as much as you do."

"Come back 17!" Natsu cried, banging the machine again.

"Sir, if you don't stop…," the employee began.

Typical," a raspy voice said, "If you can't get your way, you throw a tantrum." Natsu and Happy noticed the masked figure approach them.

"But it was so close!" Natsu cried, tears fountaining from his eyes. The mask betrayed no expression, but the figure turned to the employee.

"Piss off! And if you call security, your head's going to be my evening snack!" Without missing a beat, the poor man retreated. The figure then turned back to Natsu, who was now much more serious and straight faced.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. The answer he got were four green globs knocking him back against the machine, pinning his limbs.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, yes?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I just needed to make sure. I'm allowed to kill you." However, before the figure could do anything, it was kicked away by Happy in human form.

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!"

"Something's going on back there!" Wendy noted, looking in Natsu's direction.

"Probably your brother and that tomcat going about their typical business," Carla answered, not looking back, "Now you have too…" She was interrupted, as the two masked guides suddenly loomed over the group. Wendy looked up, more than a little nervous.

"What should we do with them?" one asked. There was a silence for a time.

"Nothing," the other asked, "They're of no consequence." The two then turned and left.

"I'm almost insulted!" Carla said. But Wendy remained silent; she could sense something was coming.

Further down the casino, Gray and Juvia were sitting at the bar.

"I heard that Phantom Lord disbanded," Gray said, "I imagine that was hard on you."

"It was at first," Juvia answered, "But now Juvia's a free spirit, able to join any guild she wants!" Gray noticed a massive Fairy Tail pendant around her neck.

"I take it you want to join Fairy Tail?" he said.

"Indeed, Juvia's willing to do anything to join the guild!" Juvia answered excitedly.

"Knowing our guild, that's probably a bad promise to make," Gray said with a grin.

"You're Gray Fullbuster, right?" Gray turned, to see a masked figured standing behind him.

"Who wants to know?" he answered. The figure seemed to study him for a moment. Then, in an instant, there was a whirling kick that knocked Gray away.

"Gray!" Juvia cried. Before she could do anything, a green glob was blasted at her. If this were any other attack, her Water Body could take it, but this was some kind of liquid as well, and it mixed with Juvia's water, incapacitating her, as she struggled to get it out.

"I hope that commotion isn't Natsu," Lucy said.

"Trust me, if it were, it would be MUCH louder," Erza answered.

Suddenly, two more masked figures sat down, next to each girl. Lucy found it creepy, but didn't say anything. Erza on the other hand…

"It isn't fair to wear a mask in a card game," she said.

"You don' like it, take it off," the figure sneered.

"Don't mind if I do," Erza answered, reaching for the mask. But before she could, she got a face full of green goo, which stunned her long enough, for the figure to grab her, and throw her.

"Erza!" Lucy cried. She moved to help, only to be grabbed by something. She looked behind her, and to her disgust, a long tongue was coming out of the mouthpiece of the other figure's mask. The tongue was rapped around Lucy's arms, holding her strong. The figure that threw Erza, reached up, and took off its mask and hat. To Lucy's shock, it revealed a green, reptilian face, with razor sharp teeth, scaly skin, and massive slitted eyes.

"A saurian!" one person cried, as the group in the area recoiled back. That took Lucy aback, what was a saurian doing this far north? The saurian then held up its head, and let out a shrill hiss, that Lucy would've covered her ears for, if her hands weren't tied.

Throughout the casino, the masked figures looked in the direction of the noise. They all then stripped off their masks and hats, revealing that they were all saurians.

"We found her!" the saurian with Natsu said. It then turned, and started running in that direction.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, as he lit up his fire, causing the goo to harden and crack, allowing him to break free, "Get back here!" But before he could far, the saurian turned, and spat a thinner green liquid at Natsu's feet. Natsu stopped, when he saw the ground bubble and melt. It was some kind of acid. The saurian sprayed it around Natsu in a large circle. As an extra, it released a green mist.

"Natsu!" Happy said, as he created his wings, and flew to help, only to be pinned to the wall with more green goo.

"Try getting out of that!" the saurian sneered, before continuing to run.

The saurians that were near Wendy and Carla were running Erza's direction, but when team started chasing them, one turned around, and jumped back at the two. In an impressive display of martial arts, it managed to knock both of them away.

"The fuck are you doing here, lizard?" Gray demanded, as he confronted "his" saurian.

"Nothing that concerns you, monkey," the saurian answered, "And now that we've found our target, we don't need to deal with you!" To illustrate its point, it spat a massive glob of acid at Gray, who managed to freeze it, but as he charged, the saurian vanished. As Gray looked around, it appears behind him.

"Gray!" Juvia cried, as she washed the saurian away in a rush of water. The saurian skidded to a halt, before vanishing again.

"Where'd it go?" Gray asked.

"Juvia doesn't see it!"

Back with Erza, she finally managed to rip the goo off her face, as she turned to face her saurian opponent. She re-quipped into her armor, and summoned a sword into her hand. As she was doing that, the remaining saurians (save for the one holding Lucy) surrounded her, making it five on one.

"What brings five sons of Raktar to Fiore?" Erza questioned.

"We are not Raktarians mammal!" the one that attacked her, apparently the leader, snapped.

"You're not?" Lucy asked, surprised. Raktar, a nation that existed in a continent south of Ishgar, was ruled by the saurians, and Lucy never heard of saurians that weren't from there.

"How typical of humans?" the leader sneered, "Making such generalizations about our people! I look forward to dancing on your corpse when our Lord ends your life!"

"You make it sound so definite," Erza said, not breaking her calm.

"Because it is! Now come with us!"

"You already said you're going to kill me, why should I?"

"Because the she doesn't _have_ to die," the leader said, nodding to Lucy. The blonde let out a grunt, as the saurian that ran its claw along her cheek, leaving a small cut. Erza glared.

"You think I can't defeat you?" she asked.

"Yes, you can defeat us, we know that," the saurian answered, "But it will take you time to defeat all of us, time during which the girl will's life will come to an abrupt end!" Erza cringed, as she grades her sword tighter.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still stuck in the green mist. It was hovering all around him, preventing the Dragon Slayer from moving in the least.

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled. As he said that however, the mist began to be sucked away. Natsu looked up, and face faulted.

"You're getting sloppy," Cobra said as he swallowed the last of the mist. He was on Kinana's back, his partner in her snake form. She wrapped her tail around Natsu's waist, and lifted him out.

"The hell are you doing here?" Natsu said as he jumped back to the ground.

"We were called," Cobra answered.

"By who?" Right then, all light seemed to vanish, much to everyone's horror.

"What happened here?" Gray asked. He and Juvia were running in the direction of Erza when this happened.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

"It doesn't matter!" the saurian said, "We can taste your air and sense your body heat!" With that, the five charged, only one to be blasted away by purple magic, another to get cut down with several cards, a third to wrapped in a tube and pinned to the ground, and a last one to be pounded into the ground. The light came back soon after, and the leader was horrified to see his comrades downed.

"What in the…" But in a blast of golden light, he was knocked away, and in another blast, the saurian carrying Lucy was as well.

"Wait a minute!" Erza said, "Is that…."

"Erzy!" Erza looked over her shoulder, only to be tackled to the ground by a girl with brown hair, and cat whiskers drawn on.

"Millianna?"

"Sister!"

"Its been a long time doll!"

"But love always brings people back together!"

"Well, I'm glad this was done sooner rather than later." Erza looked behind the cat girl who had tackled her, and was greeted by four familiar faces. One was a boy with dark skin, and blonde hair. The other two were both men with very square features, though one had orange hair, and the other had black. Finally, there was a girl in a white feather coat, and white hair.

"Sho? Richard? Wally? Sorano?" she asked.

"Its been a long time, but its dandy to see you again," the square guy with black hair, Wally, said.

"If you're here, then…" Erza began. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have much time!" Jellal said quickly, "He's finished it!"

 **Note: So this begins the equivalent of the Tower of Heaven arc. Something that I took into mind writing this was Erza's need for armor, but in this version, she doesn't have that feeling. Another thing I thought would be interesting, is to add more intelligent races to the universe, hence the saurians (and probably others which will appear as things progress), who I envisioned as resembling Reptile from Mortal Kombat X.**

 **I thought this would be a good opportunity to do more with some other characters who were int he Tower of Heaven. Don't worry, more will be explained next chapter.**

 **On a side note, something I find strange about Fairy Tail, is that most written reviews (by online "critics") are negative, and yet not only is Fairy Tail constantly in at least the top 10 (its often in the top 5), but most of the professional critics are much more positive about it. Is this an example of silent majority, here?**

 **Be sure to review.**


	9. Fellowship of Flames

_**The Fellowship of Flames**_

"Ew," Lucy said, as she nudged the unconscious saurian away with her foot. She then turned to see Erza with Jellal, and all these different people. The remaining casino patrons had since excused themselves.

"Erza!" a new voice called. The red-head turned, to see a tall man with black hair, dressed in Magic Council grab approaching. Next to him, was a girl with shoulder length, dark purple hair, carrying a katana.

"Bis sister!" The girl ran up, and hugged Erza.

"Kagura! Simon!" Erza said, "You're here too!"

"I apologize for the sudden darkness," Simon said, "In hindsight, it probably was never going to be effective against saurians."

"Are you still part of the Magic Council?" Erza asked Simon.

"I am," Simon answered, with a nod.

"What about you Kagura? I heard you joined a guild."

"Yes!" Kagura answered, smiling, "I joined Mermaid Heel!"

"So did I, Erzy!" Millianna said, showing her guild symbol, which was a stylized "M".

"I heard Mermaid Heel is a female only guild," Erza said.

"It is," Kagura answered, "If not, I would've made Simon join."

"They're not the only ones who joined a new guild!" Sho said. He then hiked up his shirt, showing a guild mark on his stomach. The mark was of a skull, with nine snake heads coming out of the bottom.

"You joined Hydra Neck?"

"Not just Sho, me and Richard too!" Wally said, as he and Richard both showed the same symbol.

"We joined it for love!" Richard said.

"What about you, Sorano?" Erza asked, looking towards the white haired girl. Said girl smiled, as she twisted a lock of her hair.

"I've got a little sister to take care of," Sorano explained, "Once Yukino gets old enough we'll join a guild together, but for now I'm working with whatever happens to come my way."

"Are Macbeth and Sawyer here as well?"

"Unfortunately not," Richard answered, "Saywer, who also joined Hydra neck, was out in the middle of a job when this all came up."

"And Macbeth is still undercover for the Magic Council," Simon said.

"Erza!" Natsu cried as he ran up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Erza said, "Thanks to Jellal and the others."

"Others?"

"Natsu!" Millianna said as she scurried over to Natsu, and gave him a hug.

"Millianna?" Natsu said in surprise, before looking around, "What are all of you doing here?"

"Jellal called us," Cobra said, as Kinana slithered up with him on her back. Once her partner got off, Kinana turned back into a human.

"Cobra? Kinana? Does the Master know you're here?" Erza asked.

"We told him we're going on a job for the Magic Council," Kinana explained, "And that's technically not true."

"Why?" Natsu said, before his face falling, "Wait… don't tell me…"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here!" Lucy cried out. Everyone looked at the blonde, who was clearly frustrated.

"Does anyone care to inform me about why we were attacked by a pack of saurians, and why everyone's here?" Lucy demanded.

"Considering how we were also assault by saurians, we want to know as well," Gray said, as he, Juvia, Wendy, and the exceeds (both back in cat form) came up. Erza looked at Lucy and took a breath.

"Well…." she began, before looking to Jellal, who took a breath.

"Well, you could only keep it from them for so long, better they find out from you now," he said. Erza then nodded, before re-quipping into an armor that showed the dragon symbol on her shoulder. Everyone else also showed the same symbol somewhere on their body.

"We are all members of a secret organization, known as the Fellowship of Flames," Erza said.

"The Fellowship of Flames?" Wendy echoed.

"Yes," Jellal answered.

"Do you know about this, Natsu?" Lucy asked. The pink-haired folded his arms, his face tied into a scowl.

"Of course I do, they never leave me alone!" he said.

"I don't get this," Gray said, "What's with this whole 'Fellowship of Flames' crap?"

"Its not crap!" Wally protested, "Its a real, dandy organization."

"Let me explain," Jellal said, "Though bare in mind, its a rather long story." He then took a breath

"Years ago, there was a place known as the Tower of Heaven, so called because the dark magic cult that building wanted to use it to bring their god to earth. To that extent, they used slaves as a means to build it, and as sacrifices to fulfill to activate the Tower's magic. We were all among those who were enslaved there."

"In all likelihood, we would have all died a horrid death, if not for the intervention of Lord Igneel," Simon said.

"Igneel? As in the dragon who raised Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yes. He stormed the tower, and an instant, head freed as all," Kinana said, "He even found a way to turn me back into a human. That''s how I developed my abilities."

"That's also was when Natsu and I first met," Erza said.

"Since then, every slave at the tower pledged their loyalties to Igneel, hence our name, and our symbol," Jellal said, "The Fellowship exists to protect the innocent, and fight dark magic, much as the Fire Dragon did for all of us."

"Are you a member, Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Of course not!" Natsu said, "These guys are constantly pestering me!"

"They are?" Wendy said.

"Who do you think all those people knocking on our door are?"

"Lord Igneel is the Flame Dragon King, so that makes Natsu the Prince. And when the King is gone, we defer our loyalty to the prince," Richard explained.

"And damn you guys for always hassling me!" Natsu said angrily, "'What should we do my Prince?' 'What needs to be done, my Prince?' Is it too much to ask to for you guys to leave me alone!"

"What are you all doing here?" Erza said, "Has something happened?" Jellal's face turned dark.

"Its been finished," he said.

"What has been finished?" Erza asked, only for dread to fill her face, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, the Tower has been completed," Jellal said. There was a heavy silence over the group.

"But didn't you say Igneel destroy it?" Carla asked.

"He did. The tower was reduced to ash," Sorano said.

"But someone managed to rebuild it," Jellal said.

"Who could've done it?" Erza said. Everyone else looked Jellal as well, not knowing themselves.

"We don't know much more than his name, which is Stark," Jellal answered.

"Stark? As in the Cold King?" Erza asked, "He's there?"

"If my information is correct, than he is." As he was talking, one of the saurian began to stir.

"But there is one sure fired way to find out," Jellal finished, as he walked over, and heaved the reptile up, "You're going to talk!" The saurian hissed and began to open its mouth, only to find a sword on its neck.

"We see the smallest acid bubble in your mouth, you're head's taking a ride," Kagura said.

"Are you working for Stark?" The saurian let out a snorting laugh.

"I suppose there's no reason not to tell you, its not like you can do anything about it," the saurian said, "The answer is yes, we're working for Lord Stark."

"So the Cold King really is here," Kinana said nervously. Cobra wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"How did he finish the Tower of Heaven?" Simon said, walking up.

"Wouldn't you like to know, hairball," the reptile answered.

"I don't think the saurian is going to tell us much," Sorano said, "Its too afraid of Stark."

"The saurian has a name, Z'tar. And I'm not an 'it', I'm a 'he'. But what do you care? I'm not much more than beast to you, aren't I?"

"I think that's a polite way of putting it," Sho said. Z'tar, as he was called, let out a hiss.

"You know I'm not going to tell you anymore, just finish me off!" Kagura narrowed her eyes, and got ready to swing her sword, but Simon put a hand on his sister's shoulder, and shook his head.

"Simon's right!" Jellal said, "We'll need him in order to make our way to the Tower!"

"We're going to the Tower?" Millianna said nervously, "Nobody said anything about that!"

"It…," Jellal began.

"It has to be done!" Erza spoke up. She was standing tall in front of everyone.

"We have to finish Lord Igneel's work! Whatever the cost!"

"Erza," Natsu whispered. She sounded confident indeed, but he could see something in his wife's eyes, which belied her tone.

"Bring the saurian!" Jellal said, "Again, we're going to need its guidance!"

"Isn't his name Z'tar?" Wendy asked. Z'tar just lashed his tongue briefly at the humans.

"We move out immediately!" Jellal declared.

"I'm coming to," Natsu said, "I have to complete what my dad started!" The group then began to move out, before being interrupted.

"Don't forget about us!" Gray said, stepping forward.

"You're not members of the Fellowship," Cobra said, "This our issue."

"Don't forget, Erza's our friend!" Lucy said.

"And my big sister!" Wendy said.

"We're not going to let her go out on her own like that!" Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Erza didn't say anything, so it was taken as a "yes". The group then began to file out of the room, Simon dragging Z'tar behind him.

 **(somewhere)**

In a dark chamber, a dark figure sat upon a throne, his face obscured from view by the shadows. His hands were folded, as he looked at a large sculpture before him.

"They are coming."

 **Note: People keep telling me that Natsu should be much stronger than he is in canon. My primary response, is that is there anything to indicate that he isn't? We have yet to see Natsu, or anyone, go all out yet, and in last chapter, he was just caught off guard. So yeah, doesn't need to be continuously brought up.**

 **Someone in a previous review brought up the potential presence of other Tower of Heaven people, which I was always planning on doing. I put them in positions I thought would best suit the situation, so I figured different guilds and such would work fine; Millianna joined Mermaid Heel after the time-skip, so there's no reason she wouldn't be at this point, if not for the Tower. And yes, Kagura is a member of the Fellowship as well.**

 **Stark is one of those OC villains I told you about a few chapters ago. More will be revealed about him as things progress.**

 **Yeah, not much happens in this chapter, just the revelation about the Fellowship of Flames, and some backstory. Next chapter will probably be a flashback chapter, plus Wendy interacting with Z'tar.**


	10. Kindling to the Fire

_**Kindling to the Fire**_

The team had opted to travel by boat, much to the unhappiness of Natsu. He spent most of the ride sprawled out on Erza's lap, barely conscious. During this, Erza spent much of the time just staring at him. The recent events had brought memories back to the surface. Such memories, included when she first met Natsu…

 _(Flashback)_

" _My name's… Erza."_

 _Erza's attention was suddenly returned to the dragon, which was starting climb up, towards where the lair of the masters was._

" _Is that really a dragon?" she asked._

" _He sure is!" Natsu said proudly, "He's Igneel the Fire Dragon, and he's my dad!"_

" _That dragon is your dad!" Erza cried out, "How…"_

" _Well, he's not my real dad," Natsu admitted, "He just took me in when I was a little kid." Erza cocked her head._

" _But you're a little kid now?" she said._

" _I'm not a kid!" Natsu said angrily. Erza couldn't help but laugh slightly at that. There was a large explosion up above them, and soon enough, Igneel emerged from the smoke._

" _ **I think that's all of them,"**_ _he said. As he spread his wings, he floated back down the ground. The now free slaves looked up in awe at the massive dragon. Not paying much attention to the humans around him, Igneel headed over to where Natsu was._

" _Did you kill them all?" the boy asked._

" _ **Probably for the better,"**_ _Igneel said_ _ **, "People like that won't stop until stopped permanently."**_

" _That's so cool!" Natsu said excitedly. The dragon narrowed his eyes, and put the tip of his claw against Natsu's forehead._

" _ **Killing is never 'cool', no matter the circumstance,"**_ _Igneel explained_ _ **, "You should only kill when absolutely necessary, such as in an event when your loved ones are endangered."**_ _Natsu looked up in confusion at Igneel, causing the dragon to sigh._

" _ **I guess its no matter, what's done is done,"**_ _he said_ _ **, "We should probably take our leave."**_

" _Hey Igneel, this is Erza!" Natsu said pointing to the red head next to him. The dragon glanced down at Erza, who couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of the great serpent before her._

" _H…h…," Erza stuttered._

" _Erza!" The red head turned, and saw Jellal running towards her._

" _Jellal!" Erza cried, as her friend ran up and checked her out._

" _You aren't hurt are you?" he asked._

" _No, I'm okay," Erza answered._

" _ERZA!" Younger versions of Sho, Wally, Millianna, and Simon ran up. Sho hugged Erza._

" _I was so scared for you, sister!" he said._

" _Don't worry, I'm okay."_

" _That was so scary!" Millianna said. Jellal then looked up in awe at Igneel._

" _Is that really a dragon?" he asked._

" _ **I am, boy,"**_ _Igneel answered. The children just stared, as other people began to assemble around the dragon._

" _I… I….," Erza tried to say._

" _ **Rest child,"**_ _Igneel said, as a smile worked its way onto this face_ _ **, "You no longer need to carry around the burden of slavery."**_ _He then held up his neck, looking over the many, many slaves._

" _ **None of you need carry it!"**_ _he declared_ _ **, "Let it be known, that on this day, you are free!"**_ _The entire population erupted in cheers and jubilation, at those words. During this, Erza, on instinct, sprung forward, and hugged the nearest person to her. By sheer chance, that happened to be Natsu, much to the young boy's confusion._

 _(Pause Flashback)_

Erza smiled, as she stroked Natsu's hair again.

"Remembering?" Sho asked, as he approached Erza.

"Indeed," she answered. Sho sat down next to Erza, and stared at the floor.

"There are times when I wonder what would've happened if Lord Igneel hadn't taken Natsu to the ocean that day," he said.

"You can't think like that," Erza said, "He didn't grant us our freedom so that we could wonder what could've been."

"And now we're going back to the Tower, after all this time?" Sho asked.

"It seems that we are," Erza said.

 **(up on the deck)**

"So you mean to tell us you used to be a snake?" Lucy asked Kinana.

"I was originally a human, but I was turned into a snake as punishment in the Tower of Heaven," Kinana explained, "That's how I met Erik."

"You met Cobra as a snake?" Happy asked.

"In a way, yeah," Cobra answered, "I found her when she was little, and I took care of her. And when Lord Igneel came, he noticed it, and managed to turn her back to normal." Kinana leaned against Cobra.

"And since then, Erik and I have been inseparable," she said happily. Lucy wasn't surprised there. You didn't have to be a genius to realize that Kinana and Cobra were a couple.

"You guys keep on calling him 'Lord Igneel'," Gray said, "What is that all about?"

"The Fire Dragon saved us all," Richard explained, "We owe him our love."

"And our admiration," Millianna said, "He was our savior. Just calling him 'Igneel' is disrespectful, he's far more to us." Lucy then looked to Kagura, who was standing next to her brother.

"So were also at the Tower of Heaven?" she asked. Kagura smiled, as she shook her head.

"When the slavers attacked the village, Erza hid me in a box," she explained, "So I wasn't taken. But Simon was."

"After the liberation I spent about a year looking for Kagura, before I eventually found her," her brother explained.

"Eventually, I was let in on the existence of the Fellowship of Flames, and I joined it," Kagura said, showing off her dragon symbol.

"You said you have a sister too, right?" Juvia asked, looking at Sorano, "Is she also part of the Fellowship?"

"Of course not," Sorano answered, "She's only eleven, she's far to young to do anything like this."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" Gray asked Juvia, "I'm not complaining, I'm just curious."

"Well, if Gray has a mission, than Juvia has a mission too!" Juvia said with a smile.

"You know, speaking of people who probably shouldn't be here, where's that Wendy girl?" Wally asked.

"I think she went below deck," Happy answered, "She brought Carla with her."

"Isn't that where the saurian is?"

 **(below deck)**

Z'tar was detained below deck with a binding snake, and a seal was drawn his tongue, preventing him from spitting his acid. As he lay there, he heard footsteps, and looked up to see Wendy approach him. Carla was in her arms.

"Hello!" she said, smiling. Z'tar looked up, and scowled, though to be fair, a saurian's usual expression would look like a scowl to a human.

"What do you want, human?" he hissed, "Let me guess, here to laugh at the lizard?"

"No, I just wanted to talk," Wendy said, as she sat down in front of him, setting Carla beside her, "And maybe understand." Z'tar hissed at Wendy again. Now that he wasn't attacking anyone, she was able to really get a good look at him. He had bluish green scales, that covered his whole body, with claws tipping his four fingers. His head was shaped like a human, but his long mouth than went across were his cheeks would've been, coupled with his massive, slitted eyes, belied any resemblance there might have been. Wendy also noticed a scar that ran down his neck.

"Don't you know that I'm a saurian? A creature that lurks in the shadows, gobbling up little children?"

"Wendy, this creature surely isn't worth it!" Carla protested, looking up at her partner.

"You're lucky my tongue is stuck in my mouth, cat!" Z'tar sneered, "Or else you'd be my next meal." Carla scowled at him, but Wendy cocked her head in response to the saurian's question.

"I guess not," she said, with a smile. Z'tar was taken aback by that, and he then hung his head, and sighed.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, "I'd rather spend captivity in solitude."

"I just want to know why you work for Stark?" Wendy said, "If what everyone is saying is true, then he sounds like a really bad guy."

"I'm not a fool, child," Z'tar answered, "I know what Stark is."

"Then why are you allied with him?"

"What do you care?" Wendy glared at him, before clenching her fists.

"Because a problem can never be solved through evil means!" she declared. Z'tar stared at her for a time, before shaking his head.

"You wouldn't understand, you're too young," he said, "And its not like you could do anything about it either."

"I'm part of a guild," Wendy explained, "The strongest, most famous guild in Fiore. I"m sure I can find some way to help you. Just tell me, what do you have to lose?" Z'tar thought about that for a time, and would've shrugged, but he couldn't move his arms.

"I suppose there is nothing to lose," he said, "Very well. But first I need to know another thing. How much do you know about my kind, aside from what you know just from looking at me?" Wendy opened her mouth to answer, but paused after thinking for a moment.

"Not much I guess," she said.

"Exactly," Z'tar said, "Humans never bother to learn beyond their own little bubbles. So they don't keep up with the happenings of other peoples."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, did you ever hear about the Raktarian Civil War?" That Wendy actually did know about it, but in very much detail. It would actually be more accurate to say that she had heard about it in passing.

"I suppose so," she answered, "Though I don't know anything other than it happened."

"The reasons why aren't important, but what you need to know, is that it left the saurian people living in fear, "Ztar explained, "We wanted nothing more than to escape the fighting, so a good many of my people fled north to Ishgar, hoping to find a new life, where we could live in peace." But then his teeth clenched.

"And all we got was fear, and resentment," he continued, "Any saurian that tried to live in a town, had their houses burned down. No one would give us any jobs, and so we had to turn to crime in order to feed our hatchlings. The stereotype that you have our kind, only exists because you perpetuated it everywhere we went. My people are desperate, and in times of desperation, drastic measures are taken."

"Why can't you just return to Raktar?" Carla said, "Go back to your homeland."

"I was hatched in Ishgar, as were my comrades, its the only home I've ever known," Z'tar answered, "And I should leave even though everything that happened to me, was because I was a saurian. Yeah, that's completely fair." Wendy face fell.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't," Z'tar said, "You humans never think about stuff like that." His head then hung back down.

"Leave me be, girl," he said. Wendy stood up slowly.

"Wendy!" Carla said, "You can't let him order you around!"

"Its okay, Carla," Wendy said, "I have to…" She was stopped as she heard the door open.

"Wendy, what're you doing here?" Jellal said, "Its not safe to be around this thing."

"He's not a thing!" Wendy protested, "His name is Z'tar!" Z'tar looked at the girl in surprise, as did Jellal.

"Fine then, we need you up here _Z'tar_ ," Jellal said. He then heaved the saurian up by his collar, as he dragged him along, as Wendy followed him. Once they were on the main deck, where the group was assembled, Jellal through Z'tar against the railing.

"Now you start guiding us," Jellal said.

"What for?" Lucy said, "I don't see anything." To answer her, Cobra reached into his pocket, and through out a piece of food into the water. There was an explosion from the water, causing the non-Fellowship girls and Happy to scream.

"Explosive lacrima," Simon said, "Littered through the ocean to prevent unwelcome people from coming to close."

"And you're going to guide us through," Jellal said, looking at Z'tar.

"And why would I do that? You can't kill me because you need me, and any attempts to torture me would be nothing compared to what Stark would do to me," Z'tar answered.

"Because we're going to keep going no matter what," Erza answered, "And I presume you don't want to be blown up with us." Z'tar glared at Erza, before looking over the ocean.

"Fine," he said, "I'll guide you. Twenty degrees starboard." As Z'tar gave his directions, Erza looked over at Natsu, who as keeled over the railing, struggling not to throw up. Seeing him caused Erza's memories to slither back in.

 _(Continue Flashback)_

 _The slaves were celebrating their freedom, and due to Natsu's insistence of staying for it, Igneel stayed as well. He was lying against the wall, watching the humans celebrate. They had cracked open the master's stash, and were feasting on the spoils._

 _Natsu was sitting with Erza and her friends, as they listened to Natsu's stories about Igneel. But later, Millianna asked the big question._

" _What're we going to do now?" she asked._

" _Well I'm going to stay with Igneel," Natsu said, "What about you?" The kids looked around, not sure what to say._

" _I've got an idea," Rob said as he walked over, smiling, "I was going to return to my guild, Fairy Tail. You are all free to join me."_

" _Well…," Jellal said, "I don't know."_

" _Its completely you're choice," Rob said. Erza thought about that for a time. She didn't really know what to do with her new found freedom. According to Rob, she had potential for magic, and she wanted to learn how to use it. But there was another thing she short of wanted to do. She looked at Nat's, and for an instant, she flushed red, but that was an instant that Jellal noticed._

Don't tell me, _he thought. The rest of the night was spent partying, as the Fire Dragon watched them closely._

 _For the first night since most could remember, they slept peacefully. Erza slept next to Natsu, not caring about his constant snoring. That didn't go unnoticed by Igneel, who was the only one not sleeping._

 _The next morning, Erza woke put to Igneel slithering over to the whole, as he cleared away some of the rubble._

" _Wait, Mr. Dragon!" Erza called, as Igneel looked over at her, "You aren't leaving are you?"_

" _ **Well, I've done pretty much all I can do for you,"**_ _Igneel said. At his words, many other people started waking up, as they looked up at Igneel in awe. Natsu also woke up._

" _ **Come Natsu,"**_ _Igneel said._

" _But Igneel…," Natsu began._

" _ **We have to continue,"**_ _Igneel interrupted_ _ **, "We can't stay in one place too long."**_ _Natsu wanted to protest, but he couldn't as he hung his head and nodded. He then went to his father, who started to reach for him._

" _Wait, Natsu!" Erza called as she ran up. Natsu looked back at her. Erza then held up her hands, and in them, was a small red jewel._

" _I found this while working," she said, "I want you to have it!" Natsu suddenly flushed as red as Igneel's scales, before taking it. Igneel smiled at that._

" _ **My boy's growing up,"**_ _he joked, before picking his son up, and putting him on his back._

" _I'll see you again, right?" Erza called._

" _Of course!" Natsu said, smiling, "And when I do, I'll give you the jewel back!" With that, Igneel flapped away, leaving the people staring after the massive dragon._

 _(End Flashback)_

After that, the people had come together to pledge themselves to Igneel, leading to the creation of the Fellowship of Flames. But that wasn't what was truly important to Erza. What was important about that day, was when she met Natsu. She looked at her hand, and while she couldn't see her ring under the gauntlet, feeling it made her feel… whole.

"We're here!" Z'tar announced. Everyone looked up.

"The Tower of Heaven," Erza said slowly.

 **Note: Not much to really say in this chapter. It was primarily to work as a flashback, to show at least some of what happened after Igneel attacked and destroyed the Tower, and how the Fellowship came into existence. I also wanted to give some interaction with Z'tar. The flashback was initially longer, but I decided it would be better if I spaced it out some more over the arc. I hope this was good for now. In regards to Natsu and Erza's first encounter, I figured Igneel wouldn't take Erza with him, and it wouldn't have really occurred to Natsu or Erza.**

 **Something that needs to be kept in mind, is that while I did say OCs would play a prominently role, I also said that the OCs would be villains. The fact that Oracion Seis doesn't exist in this universe, means that the Oracion Seis arc won't happen. But an equivalent of the arc will happen. There will also be arcs of my own, as means to expand on the characters, and to make a story more enjoyable to read and write. I am VERY wary about making protagonist OCs, because I know how easy they could turn into Mary Sues. The only good OC that appears more than once that I can think, was XingLong in EOTBD, and he only occasionally appears; Z'tar at the most will fulfill a role like that, but even that is probably a stretch. Anyway, my point is that I'm trying write a story that's not a redo of canon with differences, as you can argue my Dragon's Eye stories are. Initially this story was just a test to see how well I can do NaZa, but writing this quickly proved to be a lot of fun to write, and I decided to do something different. A lot of my stories (and arguably my better work) are just redoes of canon with changes. But this time around, I want to do something different. My only worry is that people won't like it (I've got an inferiority complex the size of Igneel, but you probably don't want or need to hear about it). At the end of the arc, I'll lay out all the major OC villains.**

 **Well, that's my soapbox, I'll get off it now. And those who worry about the heroes being helped by OCs, don't. Almost every (if not** _every_ **) OC will be trying to kill them. And no, this will never by SYOC. I don't write those. Be sure to review.**


	11. The Tower of Heaven

_**The Tower of Heaven**_

In a dark room, stood three saurians. The room was large and round, with a large hunk of lacrima in the center, and a sizable sculpture.

"The abduction team failed!" a saurian with red tinted scales said angrily, "You said that your agents would succeed."

"And you said that Erza Scarlet and her cohorts would be the only one's there," one with more golden scales responded.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Send another team?" a third with black scales said, "You can't expect us…"

"Calm yourselves." The reptiles all looked at a massive throne hidden in the shadows. Sitting in the throne, was a dark figure, whose face was obscured by the darkness. His hands were folded, as he sat completely passive.

"My lord," the red scaled one said.

"You are incorrect, Shon'rin, the team was successful," the figure continued.

"What do you mean?" the red scaled saurian, Shon'rin, asked. The figure rose to his feet, folding his arms behind his back, as he descended to their level. The shadows seem to follow him, keeping his face obscured, as the saurians parted ways for their lord. The figure walked over to the sculpture, and waved his hand. The sculpture then lit up, with countless glowing figures littered around it. At the base, was a glowing ship. The figure pointed to that.

"There they are," he said, "They're probably going to try an infiltration."

"Give the order and my soldiers will deal with them," the black scaled one said, "My soldiers aren't like Kel'ra's agents." The golden scaled hissed in response.

"No, Nok'vor," the figure answered, "I believe that we can still handle this quietly. We'll grant them access into the Tower."

"But what if they start causing trouble?" Kel'ra asked.

"Oh they will, that's assured," the figure said, "Do you not think your people can stop them?"

"Well…"

"Well you'd be correct," the figure interrupted, "Your fodder are no match for any of the ones on that ship. The fiasco at the resort showed as much. But it doesn't matter, we will welcome them with open arms."

"My Lord, if I may insist…," Shon'rin began.

"Do you think you can formulate a better strategy than me?" the figure interrupted, turning to face the saurian. A pair of blue eyes lit up in the darkness. Suddenly, the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

"No, Lord Stark," Shon'rin answered, backing down. The figure, Stark, turned back to the sculpture, as he looked down at the small image of a boat.

"Good, now let's entertain our honored guests," Stark said, "Quite a few of them, in many respects, are coming back home. This is cause for celebration."

 **(in the water outside the Tower)**

"That's the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked, "Its… hideous." And it was. Nothing about that Tower looked good. It was thin, asymmetrical, reminding Lucy somewhat of a some-kind of plant with thorns, with a large bulb at the top.

"It is," Erza agreed, "There is not a positive thing about that structure." Memories began flooding back to her. Cruel, vile ones. Even though Natsu could barely stand, Erza could feel his grip on her hand tightening. She would've liked to say having her husband close gave her all the comfort she needed, but she couldn't.s Carla then noticed some strange things flying around in the sky.

"What are those things, flying?" she asked, pointing.

"Skeeters," Z'tar answered, "Their native to the same continent as my kind."

"That doesn't matter," Jellal said, "What matters it ant we're here now."

"Congratulations, you're here," Z'tar said, "Now what do you plan on doing, mammals? Go and knock on the front door?"

"I scouted it out earlier," Kinana explained, "There's an underwater passage." Some people looked at Kinana strangely.

"Snakes are strong swimmers," she said.

"I can create water spheres to allow us to breathe," Juvia said, holding up a water orb, "Now so long as everyone can swim…"

"Easy enough," Simon said, "Now we have to move quickly!"

"Let's go!" Wendy said.

"You're not coming!" Erza said sternly, poking the little girl in the forehead, "You're way to little!"

"Erza's probably right," Jellal said, "A girl like you is far to young to joint eh fight."

"That's not fair!" Wendy whined.

"No, its completely fair," Lucy said, "We can't honestly let you join a fight against a monster like Stark seems to be!"

"Think of it as guarding Z'tar, since he isn't coming," Wally said, "Its a dandy job, that we all need to keep in mind." Wendy wanted to protest, but she figured that nobody would ever let her join, so she took a breath, and relented with a nod.

"Just stay here," Erza said, "When its all over we'll come back." With that, the group, save for Wendy, Carla, and Z'tar. As the Sky Dragon Slayer watched her comrades descend, she looked over her shoulder at Z'tar, who was propped against the railing, and was glaring right back at her.

"So, know any good jokes?" Wendy said.

"Wendy!" Carla said.

"We're going to be here for a while, what else are supposed to do?" Wendy said with a nervous smile. Z'tar looked at Wendy for a time, before sighing.

"Did you ever here the one about the saurian missing three teeth?"

 **(at the Magic Council)**

"We shouldn't have such a huge discussion without all the council members present," Yajima said, "And last I checked, Jellal isn't here."

"I thought we destroyed all of them," Org said.

"Apparently there was one we missed," another member said.

"Are the rumors true?" a cat-like man named Michello asked, "Is _he_ there?"

"It is," Ultear spoke up, "The one in charge of this places construction, is the Cold King, Stark." A chill fell over the room.

"So he's finally emerged from the shadows?" Gran Doma said, clenching his staff tighter, "Why now of all times?"

"What does it matter?" Ultear said, "The fact of the matter he is there! This is a golden opportunity!"

"For what, may I ask?" Yajima said.

"We have to make absolutely sure that we destroy every trace of it, and in the process, finally rid the world of Stark!" Ultear insisted, "We have to use the Etherion!" The name of that weapon resonated throughout the Council hall.

"Are you insane!" one female member yelled.

"You can't seriously expect us to fire such a powerful weapon!" Michello protested, "That tool is powerful enough to destroy an entire country!"

"Its the only weapon strong enough to destroy the Cold King!" Ultear said, "I am officially casting a vote to fire the Etherion! I need four more brave souls to vote in in order to use it!"

 **(underwater)**

As the group swam underwater, all with orbs on their heads, courtesy of Juvia, save for said water mage, who, for obvious reasons, didn't need an orb for herself.

Eventually, they managed to get above the water, into the tower. Nobody was happy to be in their. They hid amongst the rocks, looking over the workers. There was something strange about them. The workers were dressed in thick robes, hiding their bodies, as they moved in a hobbled fashion.

"What's with them?" Happy asked.

"Why are you here?" Lucy said. But nobody paid attention.

"I don't know," Jellal answered, "But they don't seemed to be human."

"Are they saurian?" Sorano asked.

"No, but those are!" Simon answered, pointing. Indeed, there were several saurians standing on the walkways above the work area, observing the workers. But they weren't working.

"So what do we do?" Millianna asked. Erza then looked up, and noticed things on the wall. Large gash marks, and burn marks.

"Those marks," she whispered.

"They're remnants of when Lord Igneel attacked," Cobra explained, "His claws and his fire breath." Natsu looked over the group, and a smile worked its way onto his face. Erza recognized that expression, and just as Natsu was starting to move forward, he was grabbed by Erza.

"Our objective is to take down the Tower," she said. Erza had Natsu in a headlock, as the Fire Dragon Slayer struggled to go and fight, his wife's hand clamped over his mouth.

"This thing is huge!" Lucy said, "How can we destroy it?"

"Destroying it is impossible the way things are," Jellal said, "The only one who may have been capable was Lord Igneel. Instead, our goal should be Stark."

"You think we can defeat him?" Erza asked.

"There's not much else in the way of options," Jellal answered, "We simply don't have the power to destroy this tower. Its just too large."

"You are we can't just sick Natsu on the Tower?" Happy asked.

"Not even he's powerful enough to destroy he place." Natsu grunted in protest, as he thrashed around in Erza's grip.

"Stark will be at the top of the Tower, where he can observe everything," Simon said, "We need to start moving up there, without attracting too much attention."

"If you're going to do that, then you need to knock Natsu out," Gray said. Natsu swelled up in anger, and then looked at Erza, as if expecting her to protest.

"Easy enough," Erza answered, as she held her fist, much to Natsu's horror.

"Wait!" Juvia said, look, pointing. Everyone looked. Descending from high above, was a large creature, that looked like an amalgamation of several insects. It had massive, dragonfly-like wings, and a long body, ending with a scorpion-like tail. Its head was like that of a mantis, with massive mandibles, that covered a mouth full of sharp teeth. Its body had six legs, the front two having grasping pincers. It could be assumed that it was a skeeter. Jumping down, was a saurian. The saurian was wearing a red robe, and had red scales, and was carrying a staff with the head of a cobra.

"Master Shon'rin!" one saurian said.

"Shon'rin?" Jellal said.

"You heard of him?" Richard asked.

"He's wanted by the Magic council," Simon said, "He's stolen more than a few powerful magic items, including that staff he's holding. He's also a renowned crime lord in Ishgar." Everyone watched the red reptile look over the workers.

"Soon we'll be having some intruders," Shon'rin explained. Everyone froze in shock at that statement.

"So you want us to deal with them?" the other saurian asked.

"I do, but Lord Stark doesn't," Shon'rin answered.

"What does he mean?" Millianna asked.

"Stark knows we're here?" Sho said.

"So what do we do, Master?" Shon'rin bared his teeth in frustration.

"We follow Lord Stark's will," he answered, "And his will is that we leave them be for now."

"That ain't dandy!" Wally said, "What to do we do now?"

"I hate to sound like Natsu, but should we just storm the place?" Gray asked.

"Juvia agrees with her beloved!" Juvia said, "She'd love to fight with Gray!"

"We don't know how many saurians are, not to mention whatever those workers are," Simon said.

"So what should we do?" Kagura asked.

"For now, we have to think…," Jellal was interrupted when an image began to flash over everyone. The image looked vaguely humanoid. The saurians assembled around the image, and began pumping their arms.

"Stark! Stark! Stark! Stark! Stark!" they chanted, as the image began to take a more distinct form, and could now be fully discerned.

"Is that…," Lucy began.

"Stark!" Erza hissed.

 **Note: One thing to bear in mind, is that I'm using the anime design for the Tower, because quite frankly, that design is much more ominous and sinister. And don't worry, we'll see Stark in full soon enough, and Wendy isn't removed from the story, far from it actually.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	12. Stark

_**Stark**_

The image projected by Stark, was obviously much larger than the actual man was, but even without that, he would still have been a horrible man to see in the flesh. He had ice blue skin, that was stiff and wrinkled, almost as if it were frozen. His blue eyes, which seemed to glisten like crystals, were so sunken in, they looked like they belonged on a skull instead of man. But worst were the horns that circled his head, almost like a crown. He was wearing some kind of black armor, with a some kind of strange symbol on his chest. Stark spread his arms before his saurian servants, as they gathered beneath the projection, as if he were their god. The ones who were actually working, continued working, as if Stark hadn't even appeared.

"My loyal followers!" he spoke. His voice was chilling, and almost seemed to make the group feel physically cold.

"I come before you, bearing glorious news!" Stark continued, "Tonight, our great plan will be finished! All your hard work will be rewarded, as you take your rightful place as the rulers of Ishgar! Never again will you have to fear the torches of humanity, as your hatchlings grow in peace! Let the humans know the fear you do now!"

"Long live Lord Stark!" Shon'rin proclaimed.

"Long live Lord Stark!" the saurians cried in response.

"Fear?" Richard said, "We know nothing but love! Oh yeah!"

"I'm not going to lie," Simon said, "Saurians are not particularly well treated in Ishgar. But never did I think they would grow so desperate as to turn to serving Lord Stark."

"But there is still more cause for celebration!" Stark said, "Several people, who have helped in the building of this great monument, have returned home! We must welcome them with open arms, as they are here to witness our great triumph!" The group couldn't help but feel cold at Stark's words.

"What do we do?" Sho asked, "He knows we're here?"

"For now, we lay low," Erza answered, "Its best that we avoid conflict if it can be helped.

"Aye!" Happy said, "There's no way he can know where we are!"

"Now to my good friends, come out of the shadows, and shows me your faces!" To illustrate his point, Stark waved his hands, right where the group's hiding spot was. The saurians all looked in that direction, as several of them drew weapons.

"How did he…," Kagura began.

"You are in my dominion," Stark said, "Hiding from me is a nearly, nay, completely impossible! Now come, don't be shy, step into the light." In a brief instant of fear, Erza's grip loosened, allowing Natsu to spring out as if he had springs in his legs.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled. The saurians and dark mage looked over, as he punched at Stark, only for his fist to go right through his projection. Stark arched a non-existent eyebrow, as he looked down at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You are familiar, but I can't place you," he said.

"Intruder!" Shon'rin said, "Seize him!" He then held up his staff, and thrust it forward. The staff's eyes glowed a menacing red, before sending out a shockwave of magic energy, which blasted Natsu away. As he flew, several saurians on skeeters swooped down at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza cried, as she jumped out, in order to save her husband.

"Damn it Natsu!" Gray said, pinching himself between the eyes.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag!" Lucy said.

"I was in a bag?" Happy asked.

"No time to have deal with this!" Lucy said.

"Nothing left to do now, but start fighting!" Cobra said, "Let's go Kinana!"

"Right!" Kinana said, as her body glowed purple, and assumed her snake form. A pair of wings sprouted from her body, as Cobra jumped onto her back, and she swooped down.

"Come on, bro! It ain't dandy to let one guy do all the fighting!" Wally said.

"Oh yeah!" Richard concurred. Soon enough, the entire group was jumping down to join the fighting. The saurians all charged at the group. That attracted Stark's attention, as he looked down on the group, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, there they are!" he said, "I was beginning to worry that you would hide all this time."

"No one's hiding, Cold King!" Jellal roared up at the projection, "Save for you! Come down and face us!"

"And what would be the point of that?" Stark responded, "You're not my enemies, you're my welcome guests. For now, I'll be keeping a close watching on you, while you advance up the Tower. Until then, appreciate all you're hard work. And in addition…" He then flicked his wrist. Immediately, all the workers dropped what they were doing, and charged the mages.

"Appreciate those who worked so hard to finish what you should've." With that, Stark's image faded.

"Stark!" Jellal roared. He was interrupted when a saurian charged up.

"Meteor!" Jellal said, as he shot away in golden light, knocking away several away.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said, as he let loose a steam of fire against the skeeters chasing up. They fell to the ground in a burning mess.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered, as he flew up, and picked up Natsu.

"Kel'ra neglected to mention the Dragon Slayer," Shon'rin said, as he let out a whistling sound. The same skeeter he came down on, which had red markings, perched next to him, allowing for the red saurian to climb onto its back. The skeeter buzzed back into the air, before Shon'rin thrust his staff forward, letting a blast of red energy from the snake's eyes. Happy pulled Natsu out of the way, as the beam of red energy blasted through the wall.

 **(outside)**

Wendy looked up, as she saw a beam of red magic blast emerge from the wall, not far from where the group entered.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well if you had to guess," Z'tar sneered.

"Mind your tongue, saurian!" Carla scolded, "Don't forget how Wendy's been treating you!" Z'tar hissed, before averting his eyes.

"I know its magic," Wendy answered, "But what kind of magic is that?"

"Probably the work of that staff Shon'rin carries," Z'tar said. Wendy noticed that he sort of spat the name.

"Who's Shon'rin?" she asked.

"He is one of Stark's three lieutenants, the others being named Kel'ra, and Nok'vor," Z'tar answered, " All three of them are among the worst of my kind. Shon'rin was a crime lord who terrorized the people of Raktar's capital for years. Kel'ra was an agent of the government, until he was disgraced in torturing people for no reason other than he found it fun. Nok'vor is a maniac who still thinks the civil war is going on, and won't stop until every saurian who opposes him is dead. All three were exiled from Raktar for their crimes. They are only interested in themselves, not the saurian people."

 **(inside the tower)**

"I won't let such a cute kitty-witty fight on his own!" Millianna said firmly. She then held out her arms, as several thin tubes, which wrapped around several saurians, after which she smashed them together.

"I won't let myself get outshone by a catgirl!" Lucy declared, as she pulled out one of her keys, "Now open, Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!" From the glow, came a goat man dressed in a butler suit.

"I'm here Madame Lucy," the goat said, "What is that you need me for?"

"Take a guess!" Lucy said, pointing at the thugs charging them.

"I shall take care of it!" Capricorn answered, as he sprung at the thugs, and punched several of them away with one strike.

"A Celestial Spirit Mage, eh?" Sorano said, as she seemed to appear behind Lucy.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" the blonde said angrily. Sorano let out a smug smile as she pulled out a golden key.

"Is that…"

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" Sorano said, as a guy with tanned skin, red and white hair, and a mechanical tail shaped like a scorpion tail appeared.

"Wicked! Its good to get into action again!" Scorpio said, as he made the "rock" sign with his hands.

"You're also a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Lucy asked.

"I've probably been one longer than you, so it should be said _you're_ also one," Sorano answered smugly, "Now do your thing, Scorpio!"

"Wicked!" From the tail, erupted a stream of sand, that shot away several of the cloaked thugs. Lucy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"Alright, but can you do this?" she said, as she pulled out her whip, and knocked away another couple thugs. Sorano's response was to punch a saurian in the face, much to Lucy's dismay. But when the blonde wasn't looking, Sorano was shaking her fist in pain.

Meanwhile, Kinana held up her arms, as he body glowed purple, as she took on the form of a snake. _Come on Erik!_ she thought. Cobra grinned, as he leapt onto Kinana's back, who opened up a pair of wings, and flapped into the air.

"Let's show them what Team Snake Venom can do!" Cobra said proudly. Kinana let out an excited hiss in response. She then swooped down, knocking away several people away with her tail. There were suddenly being chased by three saurians on skeeters. One of the saurians set a cloud of acid at Cobra, who whirled around, and sucked in. He promptly swallowed most of the acid, before breathing out a cloud of dark red, that knocked away all of the skeeters.

"Oh yeah!" Richard said, as he held up his hands. The ground underneath several of the cloaks suddenly surged up by water, knocking many of them off their feet.

"That's dandy, bro!" Wally said, as he held up his arm, which turned into a cube gun. He then blasted all the ones that Richard was missing. One cloak lunged at at Wally from behind, only tot be frozen, with a card in his place.

"Not this time," Sho said, as he carried several cards in his fingers.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Several lances of ice struck down a couple of cloaks.

"These guys are way to easy," Gray muttered, "Something's not right."

"No! Nothing's right when we're not together!" Juvia said, as she turned into a wave of water, which washed away several hoods.

Simon held up his hands, which sent out blasts of energy, incapacitating several enemies in the process. He then looked over at Kagura.

"Let's see how you're training has paid off!" he said. Kagura nodded confidently, as she drew her sword, and sprung at several cloaks, cutting all them down with one slash.

"Well," Erza said, looking at Kagura, "I'm impressed." She was broken from her thoughts, when she saw several skeeters descending down on her. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and brought a sword into each hand.

"Pentagram Slash!" she said, as she slashed down two skeeters in one slash.

"Die, mammal!" a saurian yelled, as he fired a crossbow at Erza. The red head cut the bolt in half, before slashing the saurians skeeters down to the ground.

 **(at the top of the Tower)**

Stark kept his arms folded behind his back, as he watched the battle progress from his model of the Tower of Heaven. As he expected, they were completely annihilating his minions, but he couldn't be angry at that. What should one expect when a gecko challenges a dragon.

"I'm sending reinforcements, my Lord!" Nok'vor said.

"No need, let them come," Stark answered, "In fact, order your warriors to retreat."

"But my lord…"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Stark said, looking at Nok'vor.

"No, sire," the black reptile answered.

"Good, I hate repeating myself," the Cold King said, as he looked back at the model. Nok'vor then pulled out a horn, and blew into it.

 **(at the bottom)**

The roar of a horn echoed throughout the tower, as the saurians all heard it, and retreated back up. The last of the cloaks was defeated when Natsu coated them with fire, and things seemed to be calming down. The magic projection of Stark reappeared.

"I'm honestly not that impressed," he said, "Defeating a few lackeys is nothing compared to the warriors that await you, as you advance up this tower. And it would be remiss of me to not give you a demonstration of what I can do myself." He then held up his arms, as his eyes seemed to darken even more than they already were. The cloaked bodies that had been knocked to the ground twitched slightly, before they slowly began to rise to their feet.

"Those guys are getting back up!" Lucy said.

"After all that punishment they can still get back up, what kind of men are these?" Simon asked.

""Because they aren't men," was all Stark responded with. The cloaks then charged the group again. Natsu inhaled, and let out a storm of fire at them. It blasted them again, but they quickly got back up, but some of their hoods had been blown off. They revealed faces the group had never wanted to see again.

The faces were withered, with purple skin, and skeletal mouthes. They had no eyes, like skeletons, and all that they had for hair were randoms tufts.

"Those are….," Cobra said.

"Magic soldiers," Millianna murmured in fear. The soldiers then charged the group again, as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Kagura, moved to fight them. But the others didn't. They just stared. Memories came flooding back in. That didn't go unnoticed by Stark. He narrowed his eyes.

"How, interesting," he mused.

"Erza!" Natsu said, as he looked back at his wife. The scarlet haired girl was staring in fear at the soldiers, as they charged her. The horrors creeped back into her mind.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Erza yanked the cart as hard as she possibly could. She knew what would happen if she failed to deliver in the right amount of time. There was a crashing sound, as Erza looked over, she saw one worker having punched one of the cultists in the face, and was making a break for it. Nobody tried to help or follow, they just watched._

 _One of the magic soldiers appeared, as it opened its mouth, as a massive blast of magic struck the slave, incinerating him instantly. Erza shook at the sight, especially when the soldier briefly glanced her way._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Erza!" Natsu's voice broke her from her trance. She blinked to see her husbandfighting the soldiers.

"What are these things?" Lucy asked, as she lashed her whip at at another soldier.

"Reanimated puppets," Stark answered, as he held up his hand, "That is my power, the power of reanimation. That is how I created the magic soldiers."

"You created the magic soldiers?" Erza said softly. Somehow Stark managed to hear her.

"Of course, you thought those fools running the workers could perform magic of that calibre?" he asked, "You are more intelligent than that."

"Damn it!" Natsu said, as he punched one, only for it to get back up," Why won't these things stay down?"

"My puppets do not feel pain, they do not feel tire, they do not feel compassion," Stark said, "They will never stop until my foes have fallen."

"Then I'll just turn you to ash!" Natsu yelled, at the projection. Stark smiled darkly at that.

"You may make for some interesting entertainment," he said ominously, before glancing at Erza, "But a protagonist needs some motivation to defeat his foe. So what do you say I give you a little more?" He then held up his hand. A pair of skeleton hands erupted out of the ground, framing Erza. Before anyone could react, the hands closed around her, and puffed away into smoke.

"Erzy!" Millianna cried.

"Sister!" Kagura and Sho said together. Natsu didn't say anything, as he just stared in shock where his wife once was. Stark gave a sinister smile.

"I'll be waiting for you at the top of the tower," he said, "Come to me. And I'll be waiting." He then faded away.

"We've got to save Erza!" Wally said. Erza's kidnapping had knocked people out of their trance.

"But how are going to do that?" Lucy asked, "We can't even get passed these guys!"

"We'll hold them off!" Angel said, "You guys go up to get Erza!"

"We won't just leave you!" Gray said.

"Don't worry, we'll be dandy!" Wally said, as he blasted another puppet, "Just save the gal!"

"There's only so much they can take," Jellal said, as he blasted one puppet, "Eventually they will fall, and we'll be there to help!"

"ERZA!" Natsu roared, as he stormed up the nearest stairs. The others followed after him.

"Go Natsu!" Jellal mumbled as he watched, "Save our friend! Save your wife!"

 **Note: Something I decided to do was give Lucy Capricorn's key. Since it was supposed to be passed to her by her mother, and it gives another deviation from canon. Also, since Lucy won't be getting some spirits probably, I think its appropriate. Getting through this chapter's battle scenes was actually not that easy. Writing mook fights was basically supposed to see the group all fighting, but that pretty quickly becomes repetitive. I hope you enjoyed this though.**

 **Take note, the saurians acid is a kind of venom. Think of it like an EXTREME spitting cobra. Also take note that I based Stark's design on the Night's King from Game of Thrones.**

 **On an unrelated note, please check out my most recent story "Emperor of Sirius". I'm thinking of making it a Natsu x Harem.**


	13. Scarlet Flower in the Cold

_**Scarlet Flower in the Cold**_

The skeleton hands that captured Erza sprung out of the ground, and opened, sending the red head sprawling onto the ground. She looked around. She was in a dark room, with a massive lacrima in the center. There was also what looked like a massive model of the Tower of Heaven. The room was also considerably…..

"Welcome, Ms. Dragneel."

….cold. Erza turned, and saw Stark sitting on a throne before her, his hands folded. Now that she was in his direct presence, Erza found his aura downright smothering. His icy eyes pierced through her like spears, and his mere presence seemed to radiate a sinister chill. Despite herself, Erza forced herself to rise up to face him.

"Stark," she growled.

"I was hoping for more words than just my name, but I suppose that is to be expected with a woman like you, yes?" Stark asked. Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress armor, and held her sword at the ready.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded. However, for the bravery she portrayed, inside, the Fairy Queen was shaking.

"Nothing," Stark answered, as he rose to his feet, "I merely took you to make the process more interesting. That's also why I opted to have Kel'ra's lackeys obtain you."

"So this is some petty game for you?"

"Well, of course." Erza clenched her teeth. This guy was abhorrent.

"Don't worry, your husband and his posse are coming," Stark said, "They will save you." He then walked over to the model, as he pointed. Erza could see a group of figures charging up the stairs.

"I have no doubt at least a couple will succeed, your husband being among them," Stark said, as he faced her, "I told the others time and again, that they are not strong enough to beat the Salamander. Interesting, normally the dragon kidnaps the woman, but I guess this time its the opposite. Intriguing, is it not?" Erza let out a yell as she charged.

"I won't be relegated to a damsel in distress! I'll defeat you!" she proclaimed, as she brought her sword down on Stark. There was a burst of fire, but when it cleared, it showed Stark completely unscathed, a finger held up, blocking the sword.

"How…"

"I am not expecting you to be the damsel in distress," the Cold King said, "Much to the contrary, I expect you to fight every step of the way. Let's try again. And, I actually won't use any of my magic." Erza swung her sword again, only for Stark to lean out of the way. Erza summoned up another sword, and slashed again, only for Stark to flick his finger again, deflecting the strike.

"But I was actually hoping for a time to have a civil conversation with you," Stark said casually, "That clearly is not gong to happen."

"Damn you!" Erza roared, as she swung the sword, sending a curtain of fire was blasted at him. However, when the fire faded, it showed that Stark hadn't moved an inch, and didn't even have a speck of ash on him.

"Let me guess," Stark said, "You think that fire will affect me, based off the cold I give off." When Erza didn't respond, he continued.

"Well, let me put that to rest," he said, "No amount of flames you send at me will do a thing. Not even your husband's dragon fire." Erza opted to change tactics, requiring into her Heaven's wheel armor.

"Bluemblatt!" she said, as she rained swords down Stark. Not moving an inch, Stark deflected all the blades with his finger again.

"What next?" he asked calmly, folding his arms behind his back.

"Flight Armor!" Erza declared, as she sprung at the Cold King again. She swung her dual blades at him, but Stark easily outmaneuvered her.

"You're predictable," Stark said, "You need to use less standard techniques." Erza cringed, as she re-quipped into her Purgatory armor.

"No one has ever seen this armor and lived to tell about it!" she said, "I don't intend on letting that strange."

"That may not be up to you," Stark said, "But let me see it." And with a yell, Erza brought down her massive sword. Stark held up his hand, and much to Erza's shock, caught it, like it was nothing.

"Well then, I guess I'm the first," Stark said. _But it took my whole hand to stop it_ he thought _Interesting._ He then threw the sword, and Erza, away.

"You are quite skilled, my dear girl," Stark said, "But I'm afraid the simple fact of the matter, is it is a hundred years too early for you to challenge me." Erza got up, panting, as she re-quipped into her usual armor.

"Why did you bring us here in the first place?" she asked, "Aside from your game, what do you have to gain from bring me and the others?"

"You will find out in due time," Stark answered, "There was a purpose for your presence, but for now, I think our sparring match has shown itself to be more or less pointless. So I think I'll end it now." He then held up his hand. Skeleton hands then sprung from the ground, grabbing Erza's ankles, causing her to fall to the ground. More hands then reached up, restraining her.

"For now, I'll leave you there, feel free to try and escape, but…," Stark stopped, as the pendant on his chest suddenly began to glow. The Cold King suddenly scowled.

"Curse those fools. Never a moment's peace," he muttered, as he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Erza hissed as she struggled, but those hands seemed to be stronger than steel.

 **(further down the Tower of Heaven)**

"I hope the others will be alright," Lucy said, as she looked over her shoulder.

"They'll be fine, don't forget Jellal's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, meaning he might be as strong as the Master," Gray said, "No doubt he can take them!"

"But those are zombies!" Happy said, as he ran alongside in others, still in his human form, "It seems like they'll always get back up!"

"They can take 'em!" Natsu said firmly. He was running ahead of everyone else, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Wait up guys!" Everyone paused and looked back, seeing Cobra and Kinana (back in human form) running up to them.

"Cobra! Kinana!" Lucy said, "What're you doing here!"

"We're here to help you save Erza!" Kinana said.

"But aren't you supposed to be helping the others?" Juvia asked.

"Don't forget we're members of Fairy Tail too," Cobra said, as he showed off his Fairy Tail mark on his neck.

"Erza's also our comrade!" Kinana declared, showing her mark on her back on her thigh.

"Well, it can't hurt," Gray said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Cobra's S-Class after all!" Happy piped up.

"You are?" Lucy asked in surprise. Before Cobra could answer, Natsu let out an angry yell.

"Let's just go!" he roared, "We've gotta save Erza!"

"You know she can take care of herself," Gray called up, "She's pretty tough! You don't need to worry! She's not a damsel!"

 **(atop the Tower)**

"Damn it," Erza muttered, "I'm supposed to be the knight, not the damsel!" She had given up trying to struggle, opting to not waste energy on something that was obviously not going to work.

Now alone with her thoughts, she stared at the ceiling. She let her memories come back….

 _(Flashback)_

" _Grandpa Rob, where are we going?" Erza asked. She was being lead by hand by the old man through a town. After being liberated, everyone had more or less gone their separate ways. Jellal went to go find someone to tell about the Tower of Heaven (he was told about the "Magic Council", whatever that was), Simon had left to go find his little sister with Millianna going with him, and Wally and Sho had both gone together with Wally's brother. Erza had opted to stay with Rob, as he said he was taking her "home"._

" _Just wait dear," Rob said sweetly, as he then looked up. Erza followed his gaze, and saw a large building, with some kind of symbol on it. There were two fairies carved into building with the words "Fairy Tail" written on it._

" _Fairy Tail?" Erza asked. Rob took a breath as he smiled._

" _Ah, good to be back," he said, as he lead Erza into the building. When they got in, Erza looked around, and saw something she hadn't seen a in a long time: people having fun. Men and women were laughing, drinking, and talking peacefully. Everyone looked at Rob and Erza._

" _Is that…," one guy began._

" _Its Rob!" Everyone suddenly gathered around the two, as Rob smiled at the sight. Erza just remained still as she looked up at the others._

" _Its good to see you all again as well."_

" _Rob!" Erza looked up, to see a short man dressed in orange coming up to them._

" _Makarov!" Rob said as he let go of Erza's hand, to grasp the other man's, "You are a sight for sore eyes!"_

" _I was starting to doubt I'd ever see yo again!" Makarov said, "You better have a damn good explanation!" Rob was silent for a time._

" _I'll explain later," he said, before looking down at Erza, "But for now, this girl needs some rest." The old man, named Makarov, walked up to her, smiling._

" _What's your name?" he asked._

" _Erza."_

" _Welcome to Fairy Tail, Erza!"_

 _(Pause Flashback)_

"Ah good, you realized the futility of resisting," Stark said, breaking Erza from her memories. He was walking back up, as he held his hand up. The hands holding Erza then extended out, raising her up to eye level.

"Its truly pitiful seeing you in this state," Stark commented, as he traced a finger along Erza's jaw. His touch was ice cold.

"Get your hands off me!" Erza hissed, as she shook her head.

"So you still have some fight in you?" Stark muttered, as he retracted in his finger, "I guess I should've expected that. You always seemed to have a good amount of it in the past." Erza froze at the mention of that.

"The past?" she asked.

"Indeed," Stark answered, before pausing, "Come now, have you forgotten me?" He then touched Erza's cheek. But this time, a fear fell over Erza that she couldn't truly place.

"Of course, I did only occasionally show myself," Stark said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you probably never truly saw me. But there was that one time…"

 _(Additional Flashback)_

 _Erza let out a gasp, as she passed briefly to catch her breath, before pushing to continue. Suddenly, a chill fell upon the room, as she stopped again. Everyone else seemed to stop as well, feeling the same chill. People looked up, and saw a dark figure walking across the scaffold, shadows hiding his whole body, causing only his glowing blue eyes to be seen._

" _Keep moving!" a guard ordered. That got everyone moving again. Erza also continued to move, but when she looked up, she saw the figure was gone._

 _(End Additional Flashback)_

"You were there," Erza muttered.

"Indeed, I was."

"How… Why…"

"I have my ways and my reasons," Stark answered, as he turned his back on Erza, and walked over to the model, watching the glowing figures moving about, "You may find out in due time, but for now, I'll keep the facts to myself."

"My Lord!" Stark looked over his shoulder, to see the black-scaled Nok'vor coming up to him.

"What is it?"

"The Fairy Tail mages are…."

"Advancing up the tower," Stark finished, "Let them come."

"But my Lord, the only ones who may have a chance is myself, Kel'ra, or Shon'rin," Nok'vor said, "If we allow them to advance, they could jeopardize our plans."

"I repeat, let them come," Stark said, "Challenge them if you wish, but it will accomplish nothing." Nok'vor bared his teeth slightly.

"Are you scowling at me?" Stark asked, looking at Nok'vor. The saurian immediately fell to his knees.

"No, my Lord!"

"I thought as much," Stark said, "Now do what you will." Nok'vor then seemed to fade into thin air, as he camouflaged himself.

"You're going to let Natsu and the others come?" Erza asked, having regained her voice.

"I said that multiple times, did I not?" Erza cringed at that notion. Natsu was certainly strong, but against Stark…. Erza couldn't even land a solid blow on him, and if she couldn't….

"But them just climbing the Tower would be uninteresting. So I decided to send a couple of guests to make the story more dynamic."

"So you're afraid of fighting Natsu at full strength?" Erza said with a smirk. A skeleton hand then started to choke her.

"The implication is so ridiculous I'd laugh, but I'm more restrained than that," Stark said, his finger pointed at Erza. As he lowered the finger, the hand turned to ash, as Erza let out a gasp.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to," Stark said, as he folded his arms over his chest. A pair of giant skeleton hands, the same last he owns that took Erza erupted around him from the ground. They then clasped him, before puff into smoke. Erza scowled, as she was left restrained by the bones. But now that she was left alone again, her memories came back….

 _(Continue Flashback)_

 _After a couple of days, Erza was still feeling kind of out of place in Fairy Tail. Rob had been a member of the guild for a long time, and friend of the guild master, and said that he brought Erza here because it would be safe for her. But she still couldn't help but feel awkward among the others, in this situation. Right now, she was sitting alone on a table, staring at the wood._

" _Hey!" She looked up, and saw a boy about her age, maybe a year younger, standing there. He had black hair, and wasn't wearing any clothes, aside from his pants._

" _Um, hello," Erza said slowly._

" _Why are you sitting alone?" the boy asked, "Come on and sit with us!"_

" _That's…. okay," Erza said softly, as she looked back down at table, "I'm fine alone."_

" _Come on!" the boy said, as he grabbed Erza's arm, "Stop being such a downer!" However, he was knocked away by Erza's punch._

" _You should've seen that coming, Gray," a brown haired girl said, as she bent down before the boy, named Gray._

" _Damn it!" Gray said, as he got back up. Meanwhile, Rob and Makarov watched from the counter._

" _Poor girl," Makarov said, "That trauma will never truly leave her."_

" _She can learn to let her barriers down," Rob said, "But it will take time."_

" _What can be done in that time, though?" Makarov said, "We must do what we can for her."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Erza was once again broken fro her memories when she could feel a slight rumbling beneath her. She didn't have to be a genius to know what that was.

 **(with Natsu)**

"ERZA!" Natsu roared.

 **(with Wendy and Carla)**

Wendy made a face as she looked at the Tower.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it go away," Z'tar said.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Carla asked, looking at the saurian.

"Screw you, cat!" Wendy ignored them, as she continued to look up at the Tower. She wanted to be in there, she wanted to help the others. But her brother and sister-in-law ordered her to stay there, and while she would occasionally disobey Natsu, she couldn't do that to Erza. So for now she just watched. As she did, she noticed something small coming in their direction. And it was becoming big.

"Look out!" Carla said, as she turned to human form, and tackled Wendy out of the way just in time. A massive skeeter landed not he boat. It had red markings on its wings.

"Shon'rin!" Z'tar hissed.

"That's Master to you!" the red scaled saurian said, "I should've known you'd betray us, Z'tar. You were always soft."

"Not really by choice, but I was never working for you to begin with!" Z'tar countered. Shon'rin's tongue lashed out threateningly, as his staff's eyes glowed.

"You're not even worth the effort to kill myself," Shon'rin said, "I'll let the beast do it for me!" The skeeter than held up its stinger tail, and struck down at Z'tar, who closed his eyes in anticipation.

However, there was a gust of wind, which blew the skeeter away. Shon'rin jumped off, and managed to land on the boat. He looked up, and saw Wendy standing at the ready.

"Fight me!" she declared.

 **Note: Sorry about making Erza what can truly only be described as a damsel in distress. I hoped to make up for it by giving her a chance to at the very least fight Stark, though it clearly didn't go over well for her. I'm also trying to divide the flashbacks up if possible, to not have an overload of information at any given time.**

 **Next chapter will feature Wendy and Shon'rin doing battle. Hopefully that'll be interesting.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	14. Wendy and Carla vs Shon'rin

_**Wendy and Carla vs Shon'rin**_

Wendy stood in front of Shon'rin, glaring hard at him.

"Who are you, mammal?" Shon'rin demanded.

"I'm Wendy Marvel! I'm the younger sister of Natsu Dragneel, a mage of Fairy Tail, and the Sky Dragon Slayer!" Both Z'tar and Shon'rin seemed to be surprised by that. _She's a Dragon Slayer?_ Z'tar thought _I thought those were just stories spread by humans to spread a sense of superiority._

"I don't really give a damn who or what you are!" Shon'rin said, as he held up his snake staff, "All I care about is how long it will take to kill you. I'm not a patient saurian." He then banged his staff's shaft into the deck, as the snake's eyes glowed fiercely.

"I'm going to beat you!" Wendy declared, clenching her fists, and taking a fighting stance. Carla, meanwhile stood next to Wendy, also intent on fighting with her.

"You can't beat Shon'rin!" Z'tar yelled, "You have to retreat!" Wendy, however, ignored him, as she inhaled deeply.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" The massive blast of wind struck at Shon'rin, who held up his staff, the eyes glowing. The attack circled around him, as if there was a dome around him.

"That it?" Shon'rin asked, as he then thrust the snake's head at Wendy. There was then a massive force that was blasted at Wendy.

"Carla!" Wendy called. The cat girl was quick to react, grabbing Wendy, and flying up, avoiding the force, which splintered the part of the boat they were standing on.

"A cat who can transform into a girl, and can fly?" Shon'rin said, cocking his head, "Strange, but I've seen stranger."

"Let's go!"

"Right!" Carla answered, as she swooped down with Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy said, as she passed over. Shon'rin created his shield again as the wind deflected off it again.

"One would think that after the first attempt failed, you'd realize the futility," Shon'rin said, "Typical of humans, never learning." He then swung his staff at the team again. An arc of red magic blasted in their direction.

"Look out!" Wendy cried. Carla managed to swoop out of the way just in time.

"That was close!" Carla said.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked. The cat girl nodded.

"You're nimble, I'll give you that," Shon'rin said, as he spun his staff through his hand, "But there is no way you can defeat me."

"What should we do, Carla?" Wendy asked her partner, "Normally this technique works."

"Its that staff," Carla said, "We have to get it from him. But I don't think doing any more passes is going to work."

"Yeah," Wendy muttered, "It won't." Fortunately Natsu had trained Wendy how to fight hand to hand, but she was no where near as capable as her brother was. But with no other real choice, she and Carla both landed to face their reptilian opponent.

"We're going to beat you!" the girls said in unison.

 **(with Natsu)**

With a blast of fire, a couple of thugs were both knocked back. Fortunately they were saurians, so they couldn't get back up like the zombies.

"Shouldn't we be leaving some of them intact?" Lucy asked, as she whipped another saurian away, "We may need some directions."

"Once Natsu gets mad, he's not ever going to slow down," Happy explained as he kicked a third saurian in the face.

"It should be easy, right?" Juvia asked, "Just go up right?"

"That may not be so easy, look!" Kinana said, pointing. That was when people saw that there were a total of four staircases,e at leading into the darkness.

"Great, not this," Lucy muttered.

"Well, I guess we should all take one, Kinana and I….," Cobra didn't finish as Natsu state running up one immediately.

"Erza!" he cried.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Happy called as he sprouted his wings and went to follow him.

"Wait!" Lucy said to Happy, "Natsu's pretty riled up, you might get in the crossfire!"

"Yeah, come with me!" Gray said, gesturing to himself, "I could always use the backup." Happy made a face, before nodding.

"Alright, we'll take this one!" Gray said, pointing to one stairwell.

"Kinana and I will take this one," Cobra said, pointing to another.

"Juvia and I will take the last one," Lucy said.

"But Juvia want's to go with her prince!" Juvia protested.

"Sorry Juvia!" Gray said, as he started climbing the stairs, "But you've got to take care of Lucy now!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy yelled, but Gray was already out of ear shot, leaving the blonde and the bluenette alone.

"Great, Juvia has to watch her love rival," Juvia muttered.

"Look, you can have the stripper," Lucy said, "Frankly, I don't get what you see in him."

 **(with Wendy)**

"Sky Dragon's Talon!" Wendy said, as she kicked at Shon'rin. The saurian blocked the kick with his staff, before kicking Wendy away. While he was focused on the Sky Dragon Slayer, Carla came up behind him, trying to kick him, only for Shon'rin's tongue to lash out, and wrap around her ankle. He then swung Carla over at Wendy, sending the cat girl careening into the Dragon Slayer.

"Take this, mammals!" Shon'rin then spat a stream of acid at them. Wendy then breathed her Dragon's Roar at him, which dissipated the acid, causing Shon'rin to hold his staff up in defense. Z'tar watched in silent awe. Shon'rin was no push over, but these two were actually managing to hold their own against the vile lizard.

"You're certainly skilled, I'll give you that," Shon'rin admitted, as he cracked his neck, "But you're still not good enough to defeat me!"

"We will beat you!" Wendy declared, "We've got to! For Erza!"

"There's no way you can beat me," Shon'rin said, holding up his staff, "This staff, belonged to a Ten Wizard Saint who Lord Stark killed, and gave to me. Its one of the most powerful magic items there is, the Staff of One Thousand Flows."

"That's easy to say when you hold an advantage," Carla said, "And we're fight you, not the staff! Take away that staff, and what are you?" She was then hit by another shockwave, which sent both her and Wendy into the side of the boat.

"I built an empire in Raktar without this staff, or any magic at all," Shon'rin said, "An empire that controlled some of the greatest cities in the Freehold. Don't you underestimate me, little cat." **(the full name of Raktar is the "Raktarian Freehold", like how Fiore's full name is the Fiore Kingdom)**

"Yes, you a criminal empire built on the backs of innocent people," Z'tar hissed, "You're no warrior!" Shon'rin scowled at the restrained reptile.

"High talk coming from someone of foreign hatch."

"At least I wasn't banished from Raktar in shame," Z'tar retorted. Shon'rin then thrust his staff at Z'tar, as red energy curled from the staff's eyes, and constricted Z'tar who let out a hiss of pain.

"Watch your tongue lesser one, before I tear it out and use it to hang you!" The eyes glowed more intensely, as Z'tar cried out in agony.

"I don't care about Raktar!" Shon'rin said, "I don't care about those pitiful lesser ones in the Tower! Stark promises me power! He promises me to help me build an even greater empire here in Ishgar! Everything that doesn't aide me in that goal is an obstruction, that must be removed!"

"You….. bastard!" Z'tar forced out, before crying out again as Shon'rin tortured him.

"Sky Dragon's Fist!" Shon'rin was struck in the face by Wendy's magic enhanced fist, sending him careening away.

"This is between you and me!" Wendy said, "Leave him alone!" Z'tar stared in surprise at the girl. After everything, she saved him.

"You damn brat!" Shon'rin hissed, as he thrust his staff at her again. The snake's head was cloaked in magic, before the magic lashed out into a large red snake head. It snapped at the girls, who managed to leap out of the way, as the snake head got a mouth full of timbers. Z'tar hissed, as he struggled against his binds, convinced that he had to help Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy said, as she brought her wind cloaked arms down on Shon'rin, who managed to jump out of the way. Carla then came up behind the saurian, kicking him in the back. Surprised by the strike, Shon'rin was vulnerable when he turned to face the cat girl. This allowed Wendy to come up from behind him, and strike him the back, with Sky Dragon's Fist, sending him careening into the mast.

Shon'rin hacked up some blood, as he rose back to his feet. Despite all of this, he still held on to his staff. He wiped the side of his mouth.

"After you're dead I'm going to feast on your flesh," he hissed, as his tongue lashed out. During all of this, Z'tar continued to struggle against his binds.

"That notion is sickening," Carla said, as she helped up the downed Wendy.

"My patience is officially gone now," Shon'rin said, "Now taste the true power of the Staff of One Thousand Flows!" He then held it up high, as the eyes glowed menacingly. The water around the boat then swirled up, forming several massive snake heads looming over the girls.

"Now you die, mammal!" the red saurian roared, as he thrust the staff, sending the snake heads striking down at the girls. Wendy, slammed her wind infused hands into the ship's deck, forcing her into the air. Carla flew out of the way. Shon'rin decided to focus on Wendy, thrust his staff in her direction, as the snake heads followed after her.

"Curse you!" Shon'rin yelled, as the snakes head encircled the new falling Wendy, "Suff…" He was silenced when he was kicked in the hand by Carla. The staff then slid straight out of his hand; the water snakes abruptly fell apart.

"No!" Shon'rin tried to grab the staff, but he was stunned by a kick in the head.

"Now Wendy!" Carla said.

"Right!" Wendy said, as she held arms out and put her hands together, as she fell in Shon'rin's direction. The wind built up around her, forming a swirling mini-tornado.

"Sky Dragon's Spear Head!" she yelled, as she slammed into Shon'rin. The saurian didn't cry out so much as, he was knocked out on contact. The force drove the two down through the boat's beams, crushing it in the process, and sending Wendy into the water.

"Wendy!" Carla cried, as she went to go help her, but was suddenly hit in the head by a falling piece of wood, knocking her out. Both of them started to sink into the dark water, both unconscious.

However, Wendy was suddenly grabbed by a now free Z'tar, who managed to free himself in the water. He held her under his arm, as he then swam over, and grabbed Carla, who had turned back into a cat. Z'tar then swam to the shore, and gently set the two back down.

Wendy coughed as she opened her eyes, and saw Z'tar diving back into the water. She then looked over at her cat partner.

"Carla!" she cried, as she quickly went to work healing her.

"Relax," Z'tar said, as he emerged out of the water, "She's just knocked out."

"You saved me," Wendy muttered, as she looked at Z'tar, before smiling, "Thank you!" Z'tar made a face.

"Only because you saved me!" he said averting his eyes. Wendy giggled, before glancing down. She noticed that Z'tar was dragging Shon'rin behind him.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"He's got information," Z'tar answered, as he threw Shon'rin to the ground, "Information we can use. Don't worry, the Staff is long gone, likely at the bottom by now."

"Good," Wendy said, "It should stay there." Shon'rin then stirred slightly, as he started to get up, only to be kicked in the stomach, and knocked to his back. Z'tar then put his foot on his chest.

"Alright, red-scale," he said, "You're going to give us information." Shon'rin held up his arms, as he cowered beneath Z'tar's gaze.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged, "I was only doing what I was told by Lord Stark! I'm just another tool!" Z'tar sneered.

"Typical, all tongue and no fangs." Wendy figured that was a saurian saying.

"I'll leave you mostly intact," Z'tar said, as he bared down over Shon'rin, "But first you have to explain what Stark's plan is."

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have cared what would've happened with Stark," Z'tar answered, before pressing his foot down harder, "Now tell us. What's Stark's plan!" Shon'rin cringed, before opening his mouth to explain.

 **(with Lucy and Juvia)**

As the two girls advanced up the stairs, Lucy was thankful Juvia wasn't constantly trying to snipe her with water.

"I hope Erza's going to be alright," Lucy said.

"She'll be fine," Juvia said, as she ran alongside Lucy, "Chances are Salamander is smelling her out. He's a Dragon Slayer too, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Then he's got a nose as good as Gajee's," Juvia commented.

"'Gajee', really?" Lucy asked, with a sweat drop. Eventually, they got out into a large room, with a thin stream of green water leaking out of the center.

"That's weird," Lucy commented.

"I actually think it looks kind of nice," Juvia commented.

"Its serves as a means of producing saurian alcohol," a voice commented, "We are quite choosy of our drink." The girls looked up, and saw a golden saurian materializing out of what looked like thin air.

"Who are you!" Lucy demanded, pulling out her keys.

"I'm Kel'ra," the saurian answered, "I'm the head of Lord Stark's agents."

"Then you know where Erza is!" Lucy yelled.

"Perhaps," Kel'ra answered, "But I won't tell you."

"Maybe you'll change your mind after we thoroughly beat you up," Juvia said.

"Its a shame you'll never find out."

 **(with Wendy)**

Wendy covered her mouth in horror as Shon'rin finished.

"By all the gods," Z'tar muttered, also in a state of horror.

"We've got to warn the others!" Wendy said, as she looked at Z'tar. Z'tar nodded, before he let out a shrill hiss. A skeeter then appeared, and buzzed down to their level.

"Get on!" Z'tar instructed. After picking up Carla, Wendy promptly obliged, as she jumped onto the skeeter's back, as the two buzzed up.

"We have to find Jellal first!" Wendy said, "If Stark's plan is really that, then he needs to know!"

 **Note: I wonder what Stark's plan is, if its got Wendy this riled up. I guess we'll have to wait to find.**

 **I wanted to showcase both Wendy and Carla in this chapter. I know I said this earlier, but I hope Happy gets human form as well in the manga, since now he's pretty un-useful; at least now Carla can also fight alongside Wendy, while Happy just has to wait on the sidelines; with that said, I hope to give Happy some screen time as well.**

 **I hope you liked the fight. Next chapter will be, of course, Lucy and Juvia fighting Kel'ra.**

 **Come on people, let's all review.**


	15. Monster

_**Monster**_

Lucy and Juvia stood ready against the golden scaled saurian that stood before them. Neither one of them were sure what to do.

"Where's Erza?!" Lucy demanded.

"Why would I answer you?" Kel'ra asked, folding his arms behind his back, "I owe you nothing."

"Surely you know what Stark is going to do to her!" Lucy said.

"I do," Kel'ra answer calmly, "What of it?" Lucy clenched her fists, as she glared at the saurian.

"Glaring at me is not going to make me suddenly decide to work with you," Kel'ra said.

"You're not lashing your tongue," Juvia suddenly said. Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"How is that relevant?" she demanded.

"Whenever we were being challenged by a saurian, they would lash their tongues at is as a threat," Juvia explained, "But he is not lashing his tongue at all."

"Those who lash their tongues are those who do not have the fangs behind the tongue," Kel'ra answered.

"You saurians have the weirdest customs," Lucy said, rubbing her forehead.

"Says a female of the race that likes to play in the snow," Kel'ra countered. That was when Juvia decided to end the talking.

"Water Nebula!" she said. A massive torrent of water shot forward, towards Kel'ra who held his ground, as the water bore down on him, and hid him from view.

"Did you get him?" Lucy asked. To answer, Juvia cast the water aside, but Kel'ra was nowhere to be found.

"Where did…." Lucy was suddenly kicked away from behind. When she looked up, she saw Kel'ra standing there.

"Watch your blindspot," he said calmly.

"Water Lash!" Juvia said, as a whip of water came down towards him, only for the saurian to seem to vanish into thin air. A glob of slime then suddenly shot out of the same thin air, and hit Juvia in the face. Its viscosity seemed to prevent it from just phasing through her. As Juvia struggled to get the slime off her face, she was vulnerable as Kel'ra re-materialized and kicked in the stomach.

"He's got some kind of invisibility magic!" Lucy said.

"Sure, if that's you wish to believe," Kel'ra responded, "I guess you can call it magic."

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy declared.

"MOOOO!" Taurus bellowed as he emerged from the Celestial Spirit World, "Any enemy of Ms. Lucy is my enemy! And I defeat all my enemies!"

"A giant bull threatening me?" Kel'ra said, "I thought my time in Lord Stark's service would mean I would see everything. I guess this proves that." With a savage "moo", Taurus brought his axe down on Kel'ra, who easily evaded it, and seemed to vanish again. He then reappeared over Taurus, slamming his elbow onto the bull's head, sending Taurus sprawling to the ground.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried.

"Trying to fight me with brute force is like trying to fight a flood by throwing water at it," Kel'ra said, standing on top of the fallen spirit, "If this is how you plan on defeating me, then you're far more idiotic then I first assumed. And my initial assumption were rather high." He then waved his hand dismissively.

"Now send you beast away," he said, "I'd rather do battle with something that can think beyond its axe."

"No one hurts my spirits!" Lucy said, pulling her whip out, and lashing it at Kel'ra, only for him to easily catch it.

"I'd kill you, but Lord Stark generally raises the one's we kill, and it would be a disservice to add you to his forces," Kel'ra said, as he yanked the whip from her hands, and tossed it aside. Lucy remembered how Stark had managed to seemingly resurrect the dead.

"What is that magic that Stark uses?" Lucy asked, "How can he bring the dead back to life?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Kel'ra answered, "Of course the key aspect is that I don't know how he does that. His magic is bizarre, one that not even I have ever heard of."

"Why would you serve such a monster?" Lucy demanded.

"Because I have no reason to tell you," Kel'ra answered, "This talk is becoming pointless. Let's continue." His tongue then shot out, and lashed around Lucy's neck. And with a jerk, he yanked her away, sending her flying away. With a cry, she crashed into the fountain that had the strange liquid going through it.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I won't insult Stark by sending him two weak girls to add to his army. I'm just going to hurt you. Really, really bad."

 **(in the bottom of Tower)**

Wendy rather quickly decided she didn't like flying on skeeters. They were fast, rampant, and always made sudden turns. Wendy was suddenly starting to have more sympathy for Natsu whenever he went on any kind of transportation. Z'tar didn't seem to have any problem though.

At the moment, they were trying to make their way back towards where most of the people were. Eventually, they came into the major chamber, they saw the original group still doing battle with Stark's zombies.

Carla, who had regained consciousness, picked Wendy up, and descended down. The moment Wendy's feet touched the ground, one of the soldiers launched itself at the girl, only to get blown away by dragon wind.

"Wendy!" Jellal said, as he noticed, and flashed over to her, "Why are you here?"

"I found out what Stark's plan is!" Wendy said.

"What?" Jellal said, "How do you…"

"We find out by beating Shon'rin up," Z'tar said, as his skeeter landed. That earned the notice of Kagura.

"What is it doing here?" she demanded, as she jumped at Z'tar, her sword at the ready.

"He's not an 'it'!" Wendy declared jumping in front of the saurian, "His name's Z'tar!"

"We don't have time for this," Z'tar said, "The girl and I managed to yank the information out of Shon'rin."

"Yes!" Wendy piped up, "His plan's too."

"Alright then! Let's hear it!" Kagura said. Wendy then opened her mouth to explain, but then all of a sudden, a tongue lashed out, and snagged her up.

"Wendy!" Carla, Jellal, and even Z'tar all cried out. With a cry, Wendy was lifted up to a skeeter with black markings on its wings. On its back was a saurian with black scales, who grabbed her, and chopped her on the neck, knocking her out.

"Nok'vor!" Z'tar said.

"As a saurian who remains loyal to Lord Stark, I can't allow the plan to be jeopardized," Nok'vor said. He then suddenly tossed several thin needles at Z'tar, which struck him the throat, causing him to keel over unconscious.

"If you want this girl, come to Lord Stark's lair!" Nok'vor said. The skeeter than ascended into the tower, before vanishing into a tunnel.

"Wendy!" Carla cried, as she sprouted wings, and tried to go after her partner, only for Jellal to catch her.

"You can't go charging into this tower blindly," Jellal said, "We need a plan." He then looked at the zombies, who were once again starting to rise.

"And for now, our plan needs to be taking this monsters down for good."

 **(with Lucy and Juvia)**

Things were going progressively worse for Lucy and Juvia against Kel'ra. The gold saurian very quickly took notice to how Juvia's water body was rendered useless against the slime he spat. As a result, the rain woman was sterling to get all the slime off her. Meanwhile, Lucy was being held up by the neck by the reptilian.

"That's it?" Kel'ra asked, "I thought at least it would take slightly longer." Lucy tried to kick at him, only for him to catch her leg, and toss her away.

"So its true," Kel'ra asked, spinning Lucy's key ring on his finger, "Celestial Spirit mages are completely useless without their keys. As if mammals aren't inefficient enough already." Juvia finally pulled the last of the slime off her.

"Water Slicer!" she said, letting out her blades of water. The saurian warrior leapt out of the way. As he did, he vanished again. Lucy looked up as Juvia was ambushed, and struck in the side. _Come on, think!_ she thought _This guy's gotta have a weakness!_ Maybe someone with more physical capability like Natsu could take on this lizard, but Lucy wasn't a physical person, and for that matter, neither was Juvia. Both of them utilized long range magic that kept the enemy away from themselves. But Kel'ra obviously wasn't obliging.

"Give me back my keys!" Lucy yelled, as she grabbed her whip off the ground from where Kel'ra tossed it, and lashed it him again. Kel'ra's tongue lashed out, and intertwined with the whip. He tried to yank it out of her hands again, but Lucy held onto it, grinding her heels into the ground.

"I won't let you win!" she said, "Now Juvia!"

"Water Sniper!" A blast of sharp water shot at Kel'ra, who instinctively let go, and vanished again. But Lucy then finally saw something. It was a tongue retracting into an open mouth. Lucy then come to a realization.

"Hey! You overgrown gecko!" she yelled, "I just found out your weakness!" That wasn't _really_ a bluff, but it wasn't so much a weakness as it was an observation. Kel'ra reappeared, folding his arms.

"Pray tell," he said.

"You're not turning invisible! You're just camouflaging!" Lucy said, pointing. Kel'ra looked at Lucy, his eyes turning to slits.

"So you finally figured it out," he said, "I should commend you. Most people just keep thinking its magic, but its actually a natural ability all saurians possess."

"I should've known," Lucy said, "I always heard that saurians couldn't actually use magic."

"And I'm perfectly content without it," Kel'ra said, "Magic merely gives some people unfair advantages over others. Those who can't use magic m just prove themselves by their own abilities. Not by some supernatural source that only some people can use."

"And yet you become a lackey to a mage!" Lucy snapped, "What do you have to gain from working for such a monster?" Kel'ra's lips curled up, showing his fangs.

"You want to know?" he asked, "You want some rationale as to why I do what I do?"

"I heard that you tortured people on the opposite side, for fun" Lucy snapped. Kel'ra let out an angry hiss, as his tongue finally lashed out like Lucy's whip.

"The civil war in Raktar called for things to be done, things that people claim to find abhorrent," he said, "But they were necessary. _I_ did those things, _I_ did what was necessary. I would seek the enemies of Raktar's High Lord, and force them to give the information they desired. And I have no regret for what I did, because they were necessary. How do they repay me? They lock me away for what I was told to do, what I had to do. Stark will give me vengeance, he'll give me the satisfaction in the knowledge that those idiots in their temple palaces will be wiped away." Lucy clenched her teeth at those words.

"You think torture is necessary?" she asked.

"What kind of monster are you?" Juvia demanded.

"A monster that did what had to be done," Kel'ra answered, "Which I will do now." He then spat out a stream of acid at Lucy, who only just leapt out of the way. Juvia turned into a stream of water, and launched at Kel'ra. Kel'ra was caught off guard, and was soaked, but was unharmed. In the process, he dropped Lucy's keys, who lashed them up with her whip.

"Open, Gate of the Crab: Cancer!" she said, as the crab spirit flashed into form.

"I'm here, shrimp!" Cancer said, snipping his scissors slightly.

"First a bull, now a crab," Kel'ra said, "I'm starting to think you're preparing a banquet, instead of fighting a battle."

"Don't underestimate these guys!" Lucy said, "Do your thing Cancer!" But Cancer didn't move.

"Uh… Cancer?" Lucy asked.

"How… how…," Cancer muttered, and then Lucy noticed something.

"You're crying!" she said. Sure enough, tears were dripping from behind Cancer's sunglasses.

"How can this guy have absolutely no hair?" the crab spirit moaned, "Not a single strand."

"I'm a saurian," Kel'ra said bluntly, "I don't have hair, I have scales."

"Can't you cut him up with your scissors, or something?" Lucy asked.

"My scissors cut hair, they can't cut scales," Cancer said, "I'm sorry, shrimp, but I've got to take off. I'm no good to you here." With that, Cancer flashed away.

"Ah crap," Lucy said.

"Alright, I'm ending this," Kel'ra said, as he began to gather acid in his mouth. However, as it turned out, there was a plus to Cancer coming after all. It took Kel'ra's attention completely onto Lucy, and off of Juvia, allowing her to make her move. But instead of using her water, Juvia thought out of the box. Throwing a fist full of dust at his face, covering his face in it.

"You stupid…," Kel'ra said, spitting his acid at her, though the rain woman dodged. Kel'ra then camouflaged again. But something was different this time. Lucy could see some bunches of dust floating in the air, moving around. The girl then pulled out her whip, and lashed it. It latched around what looked like thin air.

"Kiss your camouflage goodbye!" Lucy declared, as she yanked her whip forward. This yanked Kel'ra forward slightly, causing him to break his camouflage. For a moment, Kel'ra wasn't sure what to do, having been caught completely off guard. That gave the girls the opening they needed.

"Water Cane!" Juvia said, as a lash of water came up, and socked Kel'ra in the face, stunning him even more. Lucy then charged.

"Lucy Kick!" she cried, before slamming her foot into Kel'ra's face, sending him off balance. And that was all Juvia needed.

"Water Colossus!" An enormous fist of water came up, and slammed it into the golden saurian, and into a wall. For a time, after the fist fell away, Kel'ra remained standing, a look of pure shock on his face. But then he collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"I was the Master of Spies in Raktar," he muttered, "Brought down by two girls?" The blonde and bluenette both panted.

"You did good, Juvia," Lucy said with a smile.

"You too, love rival," Juvia answered, with her own smirk.

 **(up at the top of the tower)**

Erza looked up from her binds, as she saw a skeeter with black markings on his its wings buzz into the hall. Nok'vor jumped off its back, before it buzzed back out. Erza then noticed something under the black saurian's arms.

"Wendy!" Erza cried at the sight of her sister-in-law unconscious. Nok'vor tossed the girl to the ground.

"You bastard!" Erza said, struggling against her binds, "What'd you do to her?!"

"I stopped her from ruining our plans," Nok'vor answered calmly, as he walked over to Stark's display of the Tower of Heaven. He then looked closely.

"Seem's Kel'ra's fallen," he said, "Perhaps its time to bring in them." He then looked into space.

"Snips! Scissors!" Nok'vor said, "Its your turn! Take your pick!" The air then seemed to get stiffer for a brief period.

"They'll deal with those other trespassers," Nok'vor said.

 **Note: I'm going to try and update as many of my stories as possible now. I've got a brief reprieve from school to work on it. Unlike EOTBD, I've also got a better idea about how to make this story work.**

 **I hope the battle between Kel'ra and the girls was satisfactory. I'm wasn't sure how to really do it, since I didn't want to do the Unison Raid to happen this time, if only for differentially sake. Next chapter will feature the fights with Gray and Happy (who went with Gray), and maybe Cobra and Kinana.**

 **Be sure to review.**


End file.
